Starlit Hero
by LifeNDeath72
Summary: He started his journey like a flickering flame and at the end he will become a shining star, one that brightens even the darkest of skies. Get ready Kalos, a new challenger has arrived! Follows XY. Protag-Naruto. T for now. Naruto/Shirona
1. Journey Start!

**Starlit Hero**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokemon**

(Play Pokemon XY – Vaniville Town)

_Tap! Tap!_

"Ugh…" a voice mumbled out as its owner buried himself in his sheets.

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

"Go away…" the voice said again as he grabbed one of his pillows and covered his ears through the sheets.

_Ring! Ring! Ring! Wake Up! Wake Up! Time to-_

The alarm clock was silenced as a hand, enclosed into a fist pressed on it hardly, cracking its face and possibly destroying its secondary function. The red and white little bird Pokemon a Fletchling, previously tapping the glass window next to the bed flew away at the outburst, having accomplished its task of messing with its neighbors.

The owner of said hand began untangling himself from the maze of sheets. Yawning all the way until-

_Thump!_

-he fell off the bed in a tangled mess. The young man who lived in the room slowly got up and groggily made his way to his personal washroom, which only contained a sink and a toilet. The young man's eyes slowly opened, both to adjust to the light and his own remaining sleepiness, showing bright cerulean blue eyes that began to look in the mirror.

Reflecting his face which contained a light tan skin-tone, the aforementioned blue eyes and on top of his head spiky blonde hair jutting out in all directions under a ridiculous looking night cap. But the most distinct feature about him were on his cheeks, six lines; three on each side resembling whiskers akin to a fox's. He performed his morning routine of washing his face and brushing his teeth while simultaneously eliminating his body's wastes. He grabbed a towel while placing his night cap on a bed post, sparing a glance at the cracked yet functional clock face reading 9 AM before heading down the hall to the bathroom where he spent a quick shower, completing his hygiene routine.

"Naru-chan! You awake? Breakfast is ready!" he heard the voice of his mother call from downstairs.

"Be right there!" replied the young man as he dried his body off. He had an athletic build fitted for running, not overly muscular but enough to slug a thug should he need to. He went to his small closet to pick the outfit he would most likely be wearing for a good while. You see, this young man is about to start his Pokemon journey, now that he was 16 nearing 17 years of age he was eligible to start working for his regional Professor as per League Regulations.

Pulling out his clothes from the closet and putting them on him, he looked to the full body mirror. While he was not really a fashionista the full body mirror did help when it came to surveying his appearance. A simple black shirt with a dark red spiral flame design on the stomach, over that was a bright orange zip-up hoodie with black pull strings. A simple silver studded belt kept his black denim jeans with red stitches on him while he had on black socks on his feet. He picked up his white fluffy muffler and wrapped it around his neck which had a special green gem tied to a black cord already around it. Since summer was ending and he would no doubt be out there for quite a while. He made his way to his forest green messenger bag, where he will keep his portable camping items and slung it across his chest. He picked up a sky blue Pokeball with a white underside and switched it to its portable form and attached it to his ball carrier on the right and backside of his belt before strapping on his black finger-less gloves.

"Well buddy, this is it. We're finally setting out." He whispered to himself and his sole Pokemon. Sparing one last glance to his room which he would not be seeing for at least half a year, his eyes settled on several picture frames by his desk. One was a picture of him and his cousins' still living in Sinnoh, Denzi Namikaze who looked very much like his father Minato and Karin Uzumaki the bespectacled daughter of his uncle Nagato Uzumaki. Next was a picture of him visiting his young aunt Kanna Uzumaki in the Kanto Region, who he last heard became a member of the Kanto Elite Four. The next was him with his two friends from his hometown of Eterna City, the one on his left with black hair and matching eyes was his eternal rival and best friend Itachi Uchiha of the Uchiha clan, a large family of Pokemon Trainers specializing in Fire-Types. To his right was a purple haired older girl with dark brown eyes, Yugao Uzuki, one of his mother's pupils when she still ran a Pokemon Gym. The last photo of importance was with him and a blonde girl with gray eyes, they both were wearing smiles despite the foliage on their person after rolling on the grass field they usually played at, her name was Shirona and the person the young man: Naruto Namikaze treasured the most. While he hasn't heard from her in a while, he knew she was safe. That Gible of hers would make sure of that. He placed the picture frame down as he made his way downstairs.

Naruto settled on his seat as he helped himself to some breakfast, his mother still in the kitchen cooking some extra due to her family being big eaters. He heard footsteps and greeted his father who just entered the dining room.

"Morning Dad." Naruto greeted before seeing his father's tired look. "What's wrong?"

"The International League is currently debating about changing the rules regarding when kids can start their own journey." Minato replied with a sigh. "At the moment it's leaning towards letting 10 year olds go on them. But with the rise of the likes of Team Rocket going around, many prominent figures myself included are pushing it until the situation lightens or when Team Rocket is completely captured."

Naruto nodded grimly. While he could understand why the League was even considering this, people like Team Rocket are dangerous. He watched news reports of when the villainous group would often commit heinous crimes, like stealing other people's Pokemon and cutting off Slowpoke Tails and selling them at outrageous prices.

Naruto emptied his plate as he heard his siblings make their way downstairs. The first one he saw was his 12 year old red-head violet-eyed sister Kasumi, who was a more girly version of their mother. Next was the red spiky-haired violet-eyed brother at 10 years old, Nagi. Following close behind him were the 7 year old twins the blonde-haired blue-eyed Ayaka and the fiery red-haired blue-eyed Yoko. Most were still wearing pajamas since the Vaniville Trainer's school doesn't start until after 12PM.

"Good morning Kasumi-chan, Nagi-kun, Ayaka-chan and Yoko-chan!" Naruto and his parents greeted his siblings as a look of realization hit their faces.

"Onii-chan, y-you're l-leaving?" Yoko asked since she was the closest with Naruto.

"Yeah, I'm already of age so I can go on my journey now-oof!" Naruto said before he was tackled by Yoko to give him a bone-crushing hug.

Kasumi sat next to her father and asked out loud. "Can I have his room?" she asked getting a glare from her older brother. Naruto stood up after Yoko's need for food won over how much she was going to miss her brother.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Oh that must be Professor Sycamore's other kids." Minato mused. After their family moved to Kalos because the Battle Frontier Minato worked at was about to be relocated there, they received a letter from the youthful Professor Sycamore inviting Naruto to start his journey after they got settled in. They also got word that the Former Rhyhorn Racer Grace's daughter was also one of the kids the Professor invited. Minato of course accepted the invite on his son's behalf. He stood up and gave his son the 3000 Poke dollars, Town Map, a Potion and an extra Pokeball as standard League Procedure.

"Thanks, Dad." He said before hugging his father and getting some more from his mother and siblings. "You be good now, alright? Don't mess up my room Kasumi. Don't fool around too much with Arika-chan, Nagi-kun." He said to the twins while giving his oldest younger sister a lighthearted warning and teased Nagi who spat out his cereal in embarassment, as he made his way to the door and put on his shoes, which were simple black and white running shoes with dark red laces.

"Ah, Naru-chan! You forgot your Holo Caster!" Kushina said tossing the dark red device to Naruto who caught it and wrapped it around his wrist all in one move. As he opened the door he heard his family wish him well as he gave one last wave and turned to meet some new friends.

(Outside)

Naruto was greeted by the sight of a shining sun and a fresh breeze on his skin as he stepped outside his house. His eyes were now looking forward at the three people who came to meet up with him. The first was a black-haired boy with gray eyes wearing a blue jacket with a white middle near the zipper, blue jeans and black high-cut boots with blue laces. He had a black and blue bag nearly similar to Naruto's own. Next to him was a girl with chestnut-brown hair tied in a pony-tail and gray eyes. She wore a black sleeveless blouse with a red pleated skirt, thigh-high black socks and low-cut black running shoes with pink laces. She had a reddish-pink bag held by her hand and slung by her shoulders. The last girl standing across from the previous one had chocolate brown hair arrange in a strange fashion, she had dark green eyes on her more pronounced tan skin. She wore a pink shirt with three black bows on the front and really short blue shorts with black frills. She had pink shoes more for walking than running a small pink bag with the same black bow and a frilly black hair-tie on her right wrist.

"Hi there! My name's Shauna!" the pink-clad girl said with excitement in her voice. "Nice to meet you!"

"Likewise, name's Naruto." Naruto introduced himself with a warm smile.

"Na-ru-to? Are you a foreigner by any chance?" The boy asked with mild curiosity.

"Yup, from Eterna City in the Sinnoh Region!" Naruto replied with enthusiasm always eager to gain more friends.

"I see. My name is Calem." The boy said with a smirk this time, reminding him of Itachi's younger brother Sasuke. Naruto nodded while looking at the last girl.

"I'm Serena." The last girl said with a small smile before continuing. "The other two are waiting at Aquacorde Town. Let's get going!"

But before they could leave the Ninetails sleeping under the Leppa tree walked to Naruto and locked eyes with him. Using some of its Psychic power to communicate with him mentally.

"_Have a safe trip."_ The Ninetails; Kurama said plainly through telepathy before walking back under the shade. Naruto was used to his Mom's Pokemon being straightforward, since Kurama was as old as there Great-Great Grandmother Mito Uzumaki, maybe older. Kurama also wanted to go with Naruto but was politely declined since Naruto wanted to start off with his own partner.

(End Music)

The group made small talk while on Kalos Route 1, learning a little about each other but mostly talked about the Pokemon they were going to get from Professor Sycamore, which they learned from Calem was being carried by one of their new friends waiting in Aquacorde Town.

(Aquacorde Town)

They arrived at the small town that sat by a wide river. There were a large café by the riverside and a small store selling beginner items like Potions and the basic Pokeball. Naruto spotted two boys sitting at the same café, waving at their direction and made to move while his companions followed along and sat down on the chairs once they reached their destination.

(Play Pokemon XY – Friends)

Naruto took in the appearance of the two people waiting for them. One was a big-boned boy with black hair and brown eyes. He wore a black shirt with a blue Vanillite design in the front with an orange border. Orange cargo shorts, a black and orange Holo Caster on his left wrist, black and yellow shoes with white soles and a yellow satchel strapped behind his back. The other one had orange hair covering nearly all his head only exposing his face that has gray eyes. He wore a grayish-green sweater vest combo, slate-colored slacks, green shoes with gray soles, a green backpack and his Holo Caster which was tied on a cord on his neck.

"Hey you guys made it!" the big boy exclaimed in excitement. His partner gave a nod of acknowledgement at their arrival. The two introduced themselves as Tierno and Trevor which their group responded in kind.

"So Naruto, eh?" Tierno began. "Mind if I call you N-meister?" he asked with a goofy smile.

"Are we picking nicknames?" Shauna joined in. "He's more like a Lil' N, don'tcha think?"

"What do you think Trev?" Tierno asked his earlier companion.

"H-How about something low-key like Big N?" Trevor stuttered out.

"Why don't we let him decide?" said Serena as she looked in Naruto's direction. While Calem looked amused at Naruto being put on the spot.

"Umm…" Naruto muttered nervously. He wasn't good with names that's the reason he didn't give his Pokemon a nickname yet. A short memory played in Naruto's head at his options, he remembered a younger boy with tea-green hair who could talk and understand Pokemon, who he met during a summer in Unova's Undella Town.

"I think I should stick with Naruto for now. Though you're free to call me your chosen nickname if you want. I don't really mind." Naruto said with a sheepish grin. That answer seemed to have satisfied them. As they began giving the others their own nicknames.

A little bit of time passed as they spent the time getting to know a little about each other. When Tierno whipped out a capsule-like device, they knew it was time for their journeys to begin.

"Alright here's what you've all been waiting for. Since me and Trev here already have our own Pokemon you guys get to choose among yourselves which one you want." Tierno said as he opened the capsule and showed three Pokeballs.

"Wait there's only three here and four of us." Calem pointed out.

"It's fine. I already have my own too." Naruto said whipping out his sky blue Pokeball.

"And you didn't find the need to point that out before why?" Calem asked a little miffed that he withheld that information.

"Well, you were going to find out eventually." Naruto said aloofly. "I mean we are going to have battles right?" That seemed to placate Calem, as he was now looking forward to the prospect of battling.

Shauna, Serena and Calem then grabbed a random ball from the capsule. Each one of them relishing in the feel of getting their first Pokemon. They tossed the ball in the air as a red light released their Pokemon from their portable lodgings. Shauna's took the form of a small green and brown hedgehog looking Pokemon. Serena's had a small yellow fox that had red tufts of fur in its ears. Calem had an equally short blue frog with big yellow eyes and had some white foam around its neck.

Naruto whistled in amazement at the Kalos Region's Starter Pokemon. Trevor, meanwhile handed all four of them a Pokedex. Which they used to identify their new friends. Shauna had Chespin, Serena had Fennekin and Calem had Froakie.

"Hey what about you guys? Shouldn't you let out your Pokemon so they can meet ours?" Serena asked as she kept petting her new partner. The others nodded as Tierno and Trevor sent out their Corphish and Pikachu respectively with everyone recording the data shown using the Pokedex. Naruto then tossed out his own Pokeball releasing a red light as well as having an audible and visual sparkle as Pokemon that looked like a cross between various canines appeared. It had snow white fur all over with sapphire blue diamond patches on the back and tip of its tail. The same blue fur covered it paws and the tips of the 'straps' for its sky blue colored knit cap-like front hair. It had pointy ears with an even lighter blue inside, a small nose and vibrant blue eyes similar to its owner.

"…" It said its name, as if asking why it was out right now. Using the Pokedex revealed it as Glaceon an evolved form of the popular Pokemon Eevee, and belonged to the Ice-type.

"Hey buddy, I want you to meet some of our new friends." Naruto said to his partner as it looked around and saw some new Pokemon and bounded over to talk to them.

"A Glaceon, huh? Not bad… How long have you had him?" Trevor asked seeing an opportunity to fill up his Pokedex with more data.

"Her." Naruto corrected. "And I had her since she was still in her Egg. My friend Shirona from Sinnoh helped me evolve her, when we visited our other friend Suzuna."

(End Music)

Trevor nodded, knowing that Naruto liked making friends and seemed to have an easy time doing so. Calem then walked up to Naruto, who knew what he was gonna ask for.

"Battle me." Calem said without hesitation. It was only right for new trainers to challenge their immediate peers to a Pokemon Battle since it helped both Pokemon and Trainer grow stronger. Upon Naruto's nod they moved to opposite sides of the field with the others following suit, with Shauna facing Tierno and Serena battling Trevor. A nearby bystander decided to referee for the match with Naruto accepting the help.

(Play Pokemon XY – Rival Battle)

"This is a simple One-on-One match. The battle ends when one sides' Pokemon is knocked out!" The referee yelled since he had to watch the other two battle's taking place. As a crowd formed on the sides to watch.

"You ready for this?" Naruto asked his partner who yipped her name in excitement.

"I'll start! Froakie use Pound!" Calem ordered as Froakie charged to smack Naruto's Glaceon in the face.

"Glaceon, Tackle 'em!" Naruto countered. While Glaceon could dodge on her own, Naruto chose to have her charge ahead seeing as Froakie was only at Level 5 while she was already Level 13.

Glaceon charged intent on fully taking the frog Pokemon's attack head on. She collided her full body on him while the frog smacked her face. She leapt back to establish distance for a while as she waited for her opponent to make a move.

"Froakie use Bubble!" Calem said as he analyzed what his Pokemon can do using the Pokedex. Froakie shot out several bubbles in Glaceon's direction, with her tanking the hit again since her strengths were centered on Special-based moves and taking weakened damage due to her naturally high Defense and Sp. Defense.

"Glaceon use Icy Wind!" Naruto called out to his partner as she formed a small blast of cold air at Froakie, who barely dodged in time before getting hit by her Quick Attack she did on her own, seeing the opening and taking advantage of it.

Calem ordered Froakie to use Pound again but was unable to as Naruto told Glaceon to use Quick Attack again, knocking Froakie off his feet and out like a light with swirls in his eyes. With the Referee calling the match as Naruto's win, Naruto made his way to Calem who returned Froakie to his ball.

(End Music)

"Hey, good match back there." Naruto commended with a smile that infected Calem as the others made their way to them. Shauna lost to Tierno while Serena beat Trevor.

"Thanks. That Glaceon of yours was real smart to take advantage of an opening like that." Calem complimented Glaceon, who was still out of her Pokeball resting on Naruto's shoulders. She beamed a cute smile at the compliment before resting her body on her master's shoulders.

They felt the sunlight getting dim as they looked towards the horizon seeing the sun already setting.

"Aww… and here I was getting pumped to have a battle with Lil' N's Pokemon!" Shauna said with a pout but was lectured by Serena that her Chespin was still out cold and needed to rest.

"Oh, I still have to give my Mom the letter Professor Sycamore gave. Please excuse me." Serena said as she made her way back to Vaniville Town to give the letter to her mother. With Calem and Shauna following suit since they weren't expecting to still be in Aquacorde Town and thought they would have been on their way to Santalune City by the evening.

"Well, I'm staying at the Inn for now. I already have most of my things and returning home right now would be a little counter-productive." Naruto said as he went to check-in at Aquacorde Town's small Inn and get some rest for both him and Glaceon. Tierno and Trevor decided to camp-out since they still had their tents by the riverside from earlier.

(Later at the Inn)

Naruto sat on his bed while Glaceon was lying on the pillow next to where he would put his head on. He looked at the Map of Kalos he got from the flight over and planned his course of action.

"_So Santalune City has the first Gym Badge needed to enter the Radiant League Tournament."_ Naruto mused inwardly as he planned his course of action. _"First, I have to stock on some supplies, then make my way through Route 2 and the Santalune Forest." _Naruto wondered why the Lumiose City Gym is recommended to be taken after Coumarine City's but shrugged, seeing no point in stressing over it.

His thoughts began drifting to his new friends. _"They sure are a lively bunch, that's for sure."_ Naruto thought as his thoughts then moved to his old friends back in Sinnoh, even the boy N who he befriended during the summer in Unova was present. But his primary focus went to Shirona. _"I haven't heard from her since she left Celestic Town. I know Nanakamado-sensei asked her to start early…" _he shook his head. Shirona and her Gible were a strong pair but he can't help but be jealous at the thought of Shirona being stronger than him. While they were friends it is only natural that Trainers gain some form of rivalry with others especially those their own age. _"I wonder if she still remembers…" _he reminisced about that time they ventured to Lake Valor during a vacation with their families at the Seaside Hotels near Sunyshore City. They were still young at the time but her fascination with myths and legends and his own natural childish curiosity caused them to sneak off and explore the lake supposedly housing a legendary Pokemon. That small adventure led to something he could never forget even if Uxie erased his memories.

Naruto then thought about what he would do to win the badges to enter the Radiant League Tournament, he has seen videos of other tournaments. How he had to get through the Trainer-infested Victory Road, defeat other challengers currently taking part in the Tournament, The Elite Four Challenge one week after that and then the Duel with the current league Champion a day after. While some of the videos were able to get as far as the Champion, there hasn't been a recent video on the Kalos League. _"It's kinda weird when you think about it, while it is standard protocol for keeping the Pokemon Types the Elite Four use a secret, there was never a media blackout when it came to recordings of previous Official League Tournaments. So why?"_ Naruto continued his pondering at the mystery, coming up with possible scenarios and theories, mostly making no sense to any sane person. In the end he had to let his thoughts go, since he needed to wake up early for tomorrow.

After all his journey has only just begun.

**Author's Notes**

I won't be giving a musical cue for each town or city. The Vaniville theme is there since it is the beginning of the journey. I also won't repost cues when Naruto meets up with any of his friends in Kalos (Friends theme) or when he has a battle (Wild, Trainer, Rival, Gym, E4, Team Flare) for the latter four I'll post it during the first encounter after that I assume that you'll play the cue on your own or use your own music if you think that helps.

Regarding Xerneas or Yveltal, I currently haven't planned that far ahead regarding which one I'll use, if by the time Z(or X2/Y2) rolls around and I haven't gotten to that point yet, the 3rd version's plot may be used for this.

Cynthia won't be making an in person debut until much later. probably by the time Naruto reaches the Elite 4 or after. They're about the same age (16-17), Cynthia was allowed to start her journey early (at 15), so she has a head-start. Naruto and Itachi are the same age as well while the Rookie 12 are, well 12 with Kasumi taking Naruto's place. (they may or may not show up in this fic later, not sure yet). Kasumi is designed like the classic Kushina-clone, Nagi and Ayaka came from Negima and Yoko is from Gurren Lagann.

Naruto's full team is already decided on, currently I have one spot open which I don't know what to fill with. He'll have one Shiny(Glaceon), one Pokemon from Professor Sycamore at Lumiose City, Korrina's second Lucario(obviously since he's the protagonist for this story), and two Wild Pokemon he will catch. So the sixth spot is open to ideas.

This one follows mostly the Games, so the weird tans the Anime gives will be non-existent. He'll also be travelling alone and the four moves-only rule is also out. Serena and Calem are both his Kalos rivals and he'll have more battles with either of them as well as Shauna, Tierno and Trevor.

The Japanese names are used there since Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh are in PokeJapan and nothing you say will change that. I'll use the english city names for convenience. Unless they are an obvious foreigner in the land like Fantina who is obviously french/Kalosian(?). I'll post a guide at the end of a chapter if any more names show up so you don't have to search.

Names:

Denzi - Volkner

Kanna - Lorelei

Shirona - Cynthia

Suzuna - Candice

Nanakamado-sensei - Professor Rowan


	2. The First Badge

**A New Partner and the First Badge**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

(Kalos Route 2)

"Zigzagoon use Tackle!" Austin cried out.

"Glaceon dodge and blast him with Icy Wind!" Naruto called out to his partner as she performed the action, knocking out the opposition.

True to his word Naruto woke up early and stocked up on healing items, he only bought a few extra Pokeballs. Since he was only planning to catch Pokemon he intends to use for his League challenge. When he started on his trek to Route 2, Calem and the others caught up and showed them how to catch Pokemon. A little later he encountered a kid named Austin who challenged him to a battle.

Naruto returned Glaceon back into her Pokeball as he received the prize money. The reason the International League was trying to pass the bill for 10 year olds to start their journeys was because some kids have started getting impatient, either they came from high-horse families or they outright ran away from home. The League was making it so that they were at least registered as official Trainers and could at least be screened to determine whether they can be responsible on their own. As a registered Trainer and older brother it was his job to make sure the younger kids are safe. Thankfully, defeating them in battle would at least get them to a City or Town to heal up their Pokemon.

From here he could see the entrance to the Santalune Forest as he walked at a leisurely pace. It was still morning and so far even after their training he and Glaceon were still full of energy. Naruto was trying to improve his partner's Speed stat. Glaceon, while she could tank hits her HP stat wasn't exactly high and her Speed stat might lead to her going last. He wasn't stupid, he knew he was going to eventually have a battle with Shirona and her Gible would most likely be a monstrous Garchomp by then. It was also because Dragon-types were one of the strongest types, being only weak to itself, Ice-types and the new Fairy-type. He rested a little bit as he neared the forest entrance catching his breath before entering the forest.

(Santalune Forest)

Upon entry he was greeted by the sight of Shauna there waiting for him. Walking up to her as she gave him a beaming smile.

"Hey Lil' N!" Shauna greeted with her nickname for him. He muttered a greeting to her, even though he only last saw them an hour or so ago. Since unlike him, she and the others pretty much ran all the way here.

"What's up, Shauna?" Naruto asked in mild curiosity.

"I was thinking if we could traverse the forest together! The others are still here too but we kinda went our own ways." She said, smile still in place.

"Sure, I don't mind." Naruto replied as he began to explore the forest. He picked up several dropped items, battled some wild Pokemon; specifically the Fletchlings. He kept Glaceon out of her Pokeball since she was going to battle often. Shauna talked about how she was good with puzzles after she found a Paralyze Heal and gave it to Naruto. They also ran into Tierno and Trevor, with the former getting in a battle with another Trainer and the latter looking for wild Pokemon to fill out his Pokedex. Naruto got into another battle with a Trainer named Joey who had two Pokemon, but was defeated easily by Glaceon who leveled up to 14. Serena showed up later and gave them a free Pokeball before running off again.

"Hold it!" Naruto heard a feminine voice say as he turned around and saw a blonde girl run up to them. "Hey blondie, I challenge you to a battle!" she said as Naruto sweatdropped at the 'blondie' comment but nodded his head as Glaceon jumped down to face another opponent. "Go, Pikachu!" she said. She gave her name; Anna, as a bright yellow mouse with a lightning bolt shaped tail came out.

"A Pikachu?!" Shauna exclaimed in jealousy. She hasn't found one throughout the entire journey in the forest.

"Glaceon, Icy Wind!" Naruto called out making sure to refrain from using a close-contact move to avoid getting his partner paralyzed through Pikachu's ability.

The blast of cold air hit Pikachu as he stumbled. His trainer ordered him to use Thundershock, which hit Glaceon as she tried to dodge. Naruto saw some static form on her fur and knew she was paralyzed.

"You think you can manage?" Naruto asked her as she tried to regain her footing. She gave a shaky nod as she sent another blast of cold air again, but not before Pikachu got another hit in with Thundershock.

"Pikachu return!" Anna said when her Pokemon got knocked out. She handed the prize money over before leaving. Naruto used the Paralyze Heal on Glaceon and used a Potion for her. So far today, only that Zigzagoon and Pikachu were able to last long enough to hit her. Taking her perch back on Naruto's shoulder, they pressed on eager to get to Santalune City by today.

Only one more Trainer challenged Naruto as he finally found the exit to the forest. The others having caught up a little ways earlier. Shauna insisted they take the first step out together which everyone agreed to.

(Kalos Route 3)

The group of friends found themselves basking in the glow of the late morning sun. Naruto spared a glance at his watch which read 11:47 AM. _"Plenty of time to get to the city."_ Naruto thought before his mind began to wander.

"-lo? Earth to Naruto? You in there?" Serena asked while waving her hand in front of Naruto's face who seemed to be spacing out.

"Huh?" was Naruto's intelligent response as he shook his head and saw everyone but Serena gone, they most likely ran ahead again.

"I was asking if you would like to battle me." Serena said as Naruto dumbly nodded. She sent out her Fletchling as Glaceon leapt off Naruto's shoulder.

"Fletchling, Quick Attack!" Serena called out as the little bird flew at high-speed towards the Ice-type who promptly dodged and countered immediately with Icy Wind, knocking out the bird Pokemon easily.

"Go, Fennekin!" she exclaimed as her little fox appeared. Naruto whistled in amazement as he used his Pokedex and found that it was Level 9 already.

"Nice. You've been training her well I see." Naruto complimented as Serena blushed, but shook it off and put on a confident smile. "Glaceon, Quick Attack." Naruto said. She rammed her body against the fox as Serena ordered Fennekin to use Ember. Glaceon sensing one of her weaknesses used against her dodged the small ball of fire, but some of her tail got hit.

"You okay?" Naruto asked her as she wagged her tail to shake off the phantom pain.

"…" Glaceon grunted out before dodging another fireball. Serena wasn't letting up in her assault as Glaceon gracefully dodged the fireballs, sending out her own blasts of cold air to get an opening to hit the little fire fox.

Naruto then saw Fennekin getting tired and ordered Glaceon to finish the battle with a full body Tackle. Fennekin fell forward with swirls in its eyes as Serena recalled her. Naruto did the same seeing as Glaceon was tired right now as well. He saw her grow to level 15 and become close to 16 as well, due to Fennekin being a trained and stronger Pokemon.

"Phew, that was a tough one." Naruto sighed in relief. Having only one Pokemon fight that Level 6 Fletchling and a Level 9 Fennekin and win was quite hard. Especially since his Pokemon was weak to Fire. "Haven't had an intense battle like that yet." Naruto congratulated Serena, who once again blushed at the subtle praise.

"T-Thanks." She stammered out before she regained some composure. "Aren't you gonna head to the Santalune City yet?" she asked as Naruto went to sit under a tree.

"Nope. I'll take a break first. I've been awake since 5 AM." Naruto said before he unpacked a small bowl and put Pokemon food in it. He sent out his partner again who rushed over to the bowl and began eating. Naruto himself began eating a take-out lunch he bought earlier at Aquacorde Town.

"I see. Well I'll be heading on ahead. See you later then." Serena said as she began walking, Naruto gave her a wave and told her to take care of herself. He turned back to his food as he noticed a small blue Pokemon watching him from behind a bush.

He gave it a friendly wave as he continued eating, it continued observing as he ate his lunch. Glaceon was now curled up in a small ball next to him, napping her minor exhaustion away. Once Naruto was done, he petted Glaceon as she slept, earning soft purrs in appreciation. The small blue Pokemon bounced out of the bushes and Naruto raised an eyebrow at it.

"…" It said as Naruto used his Pokedex to gather the Initial data. It was a rare male Azurill and it bounced on its tail as it talked to Naruto.

"Hmm? You wanna come with me, little guy?" He asked seeing as this one wasn't even trying to be hostile. While he wasn't an Aura Reader he could at least understand a little about what Pokemon are talking about. It was just something you learn to do as you become a Trainer.

"…" Azurill said in confirmation as Naruto took out a Pokeball and held it in front of his new friend, who pressed the button with its tail. The ball didn't even shake as Naruto opened the Pokedex again and obtained more data; he was Level 5, a Normal/Fairy dual-type and had the Huge Power ability. He was surprised that this Azurill knows Aqua Jet and came to the conclusion it was released by its previous owner. He let him out as Naruto filled the bowl with some food again as Azurill happily munched on. Naruto gave a warm smile as he rested under the tree, he used his other hand to pet his new friend, which he leaned into as time passed.

Naruto packed up his stuff and he made his way through Route 3 there were several young kids there, waiting to battle. So Naruto used that to help train his new friend, who grew to Level 7. Thankfully their parents were nearby on a hilltop, so Naruto didn't have to call the authorities to pick them up. He also found some more items left behind by other travelers.

"Outta the way please!" he heard a voice cry out from behind him as he turned and saw a girl with roller skates. He stepped back as she zoomed past him. There were more kids there waiting to battle, but he saw that Santalune City was nearby so he let it slide. He of course had to follow League rules, since he was registered as an official Pokemon Trainer.

(Santalune City)

He saw Tierno there waiting for him by the city gates as he approached.

"Yo, N-meister! How's it hangin'?" Tierno asked him as he entered the bustling city. It was well in the afternoon and he wanted to at least beat the Gym Trainers by then or get some training in before nightfall.

"All good!" Naruto said with a smile. Tierno motioned for him to follow as he led him to a Pokemon Center. He left shortly after healing his Pokemon and stocking up on supplies.

He took in the sights of Santalune City; the large Roselia water fountain, the small hilltop café, the finely-crafted benches, the hat store and more importantly the Santalune City Gym. It was a fairly large building, the outside was painted a gold color. It had clear windows and a forest green roof.

He saw some of his friends either chatting at the café or shopping. Naruto himself bought an orange and black knit cap from the boutique, but he just kept it in his bag for later. He saw the roller skater from earlier hanging by the Gym's entrance. When Naruto walked up he was challenged to a battle by the girl and gave him a pair of roller skates for his victory. He gave it a whirl and thanked the girl.

(Kalos Route 22)

He went to Route 22, there were plenty of Trainers to fight on the route and more Pokemon to add data for the Pokedex, he also encountered a Riolu but it ran away before he could catch it. When he got to the end of the route a girl named Elsa challenged him to a battle.

"Go, Flabebe!" Elsa said as she sent out a small Fairy-type Pokemon hugging a flower larger than herself.

"Azurill, Water Gun!" Naruto wasted no time in giving his Pokemon a command. Azurill was already out since his battle with Roller Skater Rinka back in Santalune City. The burst of water hit Flabebe as it retaliated with Vine Whip. It only did normal damage since Azurill was not a Water-type yet.

Naruto snapped his fingers, a quick command he taught to both Glaceon and Azurill that tells them to repeat the previous move they used. Blasting another beam of water at Flabebe, Azurill cheered as he saw the fairy get hit. But was unable to dodge the incoming Fairy Wind because of his overconfidence. Since Flabebe was Level 8 and Azurill was Level 9, it was taking longer for him to beat his opponent. While he could finish her off with Aqua Jet he wanted to save that as a trump card. He was paranoid like that.

"Can you keep going?" Naruto asked with a blank face, which then turned to a grin as Azurill nodded. _"Just one more push buddy."_ He thought with his grin still in place. "Azurill, finish her off with Bubble!"

Doing as he is told, Azurill shot out a clump of bubbles that followed Flabebe, who kept trying to avoid the bubbles that seem to home in on her. Azurill, not wanting to be outshone by Glaceon, let out a burst of water and hit Flabebe as she was still dodging the bubbles earlier.

Naruto let out a warm smile as his Pokedex beeped, which he ignored in favor of ruffling his friend's fur. But then a bright light surrounded Azurill as Naruto recoiled in shock at how fast his Pokemon evolved.

Now standing where his Azurill used to, was a larger blue mouse with a white underbelly he now had two small paws one on each side, his ears had grown larger and had a red inside and he still had the erratic tail with a blue ball on the end.

"…" Marill said as he tried comically flexing his small arms as Naruto laughed. He whipped out his Pokedex and recorded the data taking note of the three new moves Marill now had access to. Elsa, who was watching the whole time, coughed in her hand as she gave the prize money and congratulated him. Naruto, gave a goofy smile and thanked her for the good battle. He returned Marill to his ball, before heading back to Santalune City through a shortcut of ledges and grabbed a dropped Super Potion as well.

(Back at Santalune City)

Naruto was sitting in the Pokemon Center, waiting for Nurse Joy to heal his Pokemon. He called back home using his Holo Caster and told them of what he's been doing so far. They were happy that he was having fun on his journey, while Minato gave him general advice on the Gym Battle he will soon take. Naruto ended the call when Nurse Joy called him over, he took the time to customize Marill's Pokeball giving it a sapphire blue top and a rose pink bottom. Naruto didn't care if people found out what his Pokemon's type was before a battle, he thought that it might be able to make them underestimate him, which could be a huge mistake.

Naruto was ecstatic, Marill finally had a physical attack other than Aqua Jet he can use to take advantage of his ability. It was already nightfall so he just had his Pokemon go to the Training room to do some light exercises. It was a large room that had several balloons for Pokemon to fight and it helps increase one of their stats depending on the balloon they fight. He had Glaceon fight the Magnemite and Noibat balloons, while Marill fought Axew and Wailmer balloons. He left them some food in case they got hungry and left them to train on their own. He would pick them up in the morning. He made his way to the desks and wrote some letters to his friends, he had to address Shirona's letter to Karashina-sensei; Shirona's grandmother, since he didn't know where she was at the moment. He had to use letters since the Holo Caster was still exclusive to Kalos.

He stood up and placed the letters in the outgoing mailbox and sat on one of the couches, some other travelers were coming and going, while he sat down to watch the news. Apparently a Unovan Mining Tycoon named Clay has accepted the job to be the Gym Leader of Driftveil City. There was also a report about Team Rocket but it was just the same report about them stealing someone's Pokemon, it also reported that Team Rocket was now openly inviting recruitment when they showed several bulletin boards with the flyers.

Naruto just closed his eyes before standing up and walking to one of the spare rooms. Picking the closest one to the training area. He flopped on the bed, falling asleep shortly after.

(The Next Day)

Now woke up slowly as the sun shone directly on his face. He rolled off the bed as he walked to the training room. He smiled as he used the Pokedex and saw that his Pokemon's stats increased, they were now eating from their bowls as Naruto petted them. Once they were done with their breakfast, Naruto returned them to their Pokeballs as he made his way to the Gym.

Naruto took a short detour and got a crepe for breakfast. Once he arrived at the Gym's entrance he closed his eyes and breathed deep. Opening them with flames of determination shining in them he entered the Gym.

Naruto saw the Gym's interior, it was covered with photos of various Bug-type Pokemon. He also noticed the square hole in the middle with some white cord in the center that glistened for some reason. He saw someone walk up to him, the caretaker most likely.

"Welcome!" the man greeted. "So, a new trainer, eh? My name is Jim Gai and I'm the Gym's caretaker."

Naruto nodded in acknowledgement. Jim told him that the Gym Leader; Viola uses Bug-type Pokemon and that she could be found downstairs, which he could access through the rope in the center. Jim wished him good luck and gave him a bottle of Fresh Water.

Naruto stood in front of the rope, he jumped and grabbed the rope which slid him down the moment he let gravity take its course. Once he touched down, he saw he was in what looked like a large spider web. He wiped his hand on a nearby log and surveyed the area. He saw there were three trainers around and he began maneuvering the web. He had Marill in the lead since he needed the experience. The Gym trainers Pokemon were at Level 10, so it was good experience for him.

Naruto finally made his way to the tent at the back of the room, the woman there was obviously the gym leader, Viola. He only got a good look at her after she turned around. She had blonde hair, several shades lighter than his own and dark green eyes. Her outfit consisted of a simple sleeveless white shirt, teal capris with many pockets, black boots tied with teal laces. A teal band was on her left wrist, she had a small green digital camera with a purple strap and a black DSLR, also with a purple strap.

"That determined expression…" She began. "That glint in your eye that says you're up to the challenge… It's fantastic! Just fantastic!" She squealed with excitement. "Is this your first time challenging a Gym?" He nodded as she continued. "Fantastic! Whether tears from defeat or the joy of victory… They're both great subjects for my camera!"

"Heh, well you better get ready! Cuz' I'm aiming for the top! I won't lose!" Naruto said with a confident grin which Viola matched.

"Fantastic! This'll be just fantastic! Now come at me!" She exclaimed as she grabbed her DSLR. "My lens is always focused on victory and I won't let anything ruin this shot!" She finished while snapping a photo of Naruto's confident visage.

(Play Pokemon XY – Gym Leader Battle Theme)

"Go, Surskit!" Viola said as a blue four-legged Bug/Water dual type appeared. The Pokedex detected that she was at Level 10.

"Glaceon, come on out!" Naruto said sending out his now Level 17 Ice-type. Who he ordered to use Tail Whip.

Glaceon batted its tail in the Surskit's face lowering its Defense stat. Since Gym Leaders aren't informed of all a challengers Pokemon, Viola ordered Surskit to use Water Sport just in case he had a Fire-type waiting.

Naruto smirked at that, he didn't have a Fire-type, but Viola wasn't taking any chances. Which was good in his opinion, it showed that the Gym Leader was taking this seriously.

"Glaceon use Bite!" Naruto called out as Glaceon bit Surskit. Ice-type attacks won't be very effective against her being part Water-type and she would take extra damage from physical attacks since her Defense was lowered.

Viola then had her Surskit use Quick Attack, gliding across the soaked battlefield before ramming straight into Glaceon who tanked the hit. Glaceon, knowing her next move bit Surskit again causing the Bug-type to leap back. She followed up the attack with Icy Wind seeing as Surskit was reeling from the two Bite attacks, causing her to faint.

"Surskit, return!" Viola commended her Pokemon as it returned to Its Pokeball for some much needed rest. "Fantastic! You are just fantastic!" Viola then praised Glaceon who yipped in agreement. "But get ready for my next Pokemon! Go Vivillon!" she said as a grey-bodied butterfly with pink wings appeared out of the new Pokeball she tossed.

"Glaceon, return!" Naruto said as she disappeared back into her Pokeball. "You can do it Marill!" he exclaimed as the blue mouse entered the battlefield. "Marill, Defense Curl!"

Marill curled up into a ball as Viola called out her orders. "Use Infestation Vivillon!" she barked as a black aura resembling thousands of bugs surrounded Marill's curled form.

"Now, Rollout!" Naruto said as Marill rolled in place before ramming Vivillon at high-speed. The Bug/Flying Pokemon reeled back at the strong Rock-type move which dealt stronger damage due to both her types being weak to Rock. Marill, still in a ball flinched as the aura of bugs damaged him.

"Fantastic! Such a fantastic combo! Using Defense Curl to skip the slow start- up time of Rollout while simultaneously storing the power necessary for the attack." Viola commended before she ordered Vivillon to use Tackle. Marill was unable to dodge but took the opportunity to use Rollout again as Vivillon was still recovering from her full body Tackle.

Marill tried to hit her with Rollout again to finish her off but his attack was evaded at the last second. He got out of his ball form as Infestation took its toll once again. "Vivillon, tackle one more time!" Viola cried out.

"Aqua Jet!" Naruto yelled as Marill used the leftover water from Surskit's Water Sport and dashed at a blinding speed towards Vivillon. With Huge Power and Marill's Attack stat increased from last night's training, well… simply put, it hits like a truck. When the waves from the attack cleared Vivillon was on the ground with swirls in its eyes. Viola was awestruck at her loss but she beamed a blinding smile as she returned Vivillon to her Pokeball.

"That… was Amazing! You and your Pokemon have shown me a new depth of field! Fantastic! Just fantastic!" Viola praised as Naruto smiled. Being praised by high-ranked Trainers really got him happy and he feels that he and his Pokemon's hard work paid off.

(End Music)

He and Viola walked to the center of the field and shook hands before Viola handed him the Bug Badge and the prize money as well as an olive green disc.

"Here take this, it's a Technical Machine or TM for short." Viola explained the purpose of the disc. "TMs like that lets you teach your Pokemon a new move quicker than a shutter set to 1/1000 can snap shut! That one there contains the Bug-type move Infestation. It damages opponents and prevents them from switching out. You can use TMs at a Pokemon Center's video room or anywhere if you have a portable player and headset."

"Thanks. I'll keep it in mind." Naruto said as he put the disc in his bag. He looked back and sighed as he thought he would have to climb the slimy rope. Viola seemed to sense his distress and decided to inform him of the back way.

"Hey, back here!" Viola called out to him. "If you use these stairs, you'll be back at the entrance faster than a flash!" she said as she pulled back the tent flaps. Naruto thanked her as he walked past her and arrived at the entrance shortly after.

Jim congratulated him and informed him that his battle was recorded and gave him the copy, saying it was for trainers who might want their families to see the battle. Naruto nodded as Jim also told him his name was now on the plaque near the entrance that records Trainers who challenge and beat the Gym.

Naruto, now out of the Gym basked in the noon sun as he felt a sense of accomplishment. He gave breathed deep and made to move but accidentally bumped into someone.

She was a girl older than him, by the looks of it. She had chocolate brown hair and had dark green eyes that looked all too familiar. She wore a black and dark pink top with a white upturned collar and the long sleeves rolled up to show a white inside. A brown belt with a grey buckle held up her grey skinny jeans. She had brown boots for footwear and had some kind of pack by her waist.

Naruto held out his hand to help her, which she took as he hoisted her up and pulled her back on her feet.

"Sorry about that." Naruto apologised as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. The girl gave him a smile.

"No worries." She started. "Oh, are you a challenger?" she asked him as he shook his head and showed her the Bug Badge.

"Nah, I just finished my challenge." Naruto replied with pride in his voice.

"I see so you defeated Viola then? I'm Alexa, Viola's older sister." She introduced herself with Naruto doing the same. They heard the doors open and looked to see who it was.

"Sister?" Viola asked quizzically seeing Naruto there talking to Alexa.

"Hi dear." Alexa greeted her before turning to Naruto. "I was just about to pick up my sister for lunch. Do you want to come with? I'd love to hear about your battle."

"I don't want to be a bother." Naruto said, but Alexa just shook her head at that and invited him to join them for lunch. Seeing as even Viola agreed he just nodded before they walked to a café by the hillside.

"So Alexa," Naruto started. "Are you a Gym Leader too?"

She shook her head. "Nope, I'm a journalist for the Lumiose press. I'm afraid I don't have much time for battling."

The three of them continued getting to know each other with Viola snapping pictures every now and then. Alexa offered to show Naruto around Lumiose City once he gets there. They exchanged Holo Caster numbers since they were friends now. Viola ran off around 3PM to the Gym when she got a call that a new challenger was there. Naruto and Alexa continued to talk before she gave Naruto something called an Experience Share, which lets Pokemon who don't participate in battle gain half the experience. Naruto set it to off first before putting it away. He gave Alexa a goodbye as she headed back to Lumiose City on the back of her Noivern.

Naruto headed back to the Pokemon Center seeing it was now evening. He used the prize money from Viola to order a portable player and disc case for his TMs. He also sent the Gym battle's footage back home through the mail. He and his Pokemon had their dinner before he took a different spare room.

Naruto just lied on the bed, his new badge between his fingers as he gazed upon its form. _"This is the first of eight…"_ He stood up to put the badge back in his case which also held his ID. He looked at the sleeping forms of his two friends and gave a small smile. Glaceon was now Level 18 while Marill jumped from Level 12 to Level 15. The next badge was in Cyllage City, quite a long ways away. He was sure by the time he gets there he would be able to defeat the Gym Leader. Naruto turned off the light and laid on the bed, letting sleep take him as the smile never left his face.

**Author's Notes**

Naruto's first badge *victory fanfare*

yes I made up how TMs are taught. it's basically like those learn-a-language with the headphones thing but also needs a screen for visual aid. if you think I made Azurill too easy to capture think about it this way: he was born because some jag wanted perfect IVs for him (or something like that) but just threw him away, then he sees a super caring trainer that doesn't even show him any hostility. I'm pretty sure most Pokemon knows how to judge good character.

I also corrected ch1 since Glaceon's first Ice-type move is Icy Wind not Powder Snow. He also had a Rival battle with Serena. I won't show every battle with every random trainer though. Most battles with random trainers either have an important event (like Azurill evolving). again I won't be reposting repeated Musical cues, on the assumption that you will play it on your own.

Naruto teaches his Pokemon to be able to do independent actions, he's making them use whatever they got in their arsenal and take advantage of their opponent's moves.

I hope you like how I implemented the Super Training feature in this fic. Naruto will specialize his Pokemon's stats (which he views through the Pokedex). the reason why is my secret.

I also removed the Hidden Ability Pokemon, so now it's Glaceon (the Shiny), Azurill/Marill (Wild #1), one from Sycamore, Korrina's 2nd Lucario, Wild #2 and Undecided (currently debating Goodra,Haxorus, or Noivern).

to the guy who suggested Honedge or Pancham: while in the games I boxed the Lucario Korrina gave to me, I'll be having this one travel with Naruto since it was a story event. I can't have either because Lucario is Fighting/Steel.

to Haseo55: I don't think I'll give him a Legendary. especially since Mewtwo is post-game while yes, he can have more than six, he will focus more on getting a full team first. I probably will have him get more Pokemon after he wins the League(or if he wins *maniacal laughter*) and Mewtwo may be one of them if I can think up how to get him to side with Naruto (though I doubt that will be hard since Naruto has his Talk Jutsu no matter where he is).

review and tell me how I did. oh and tell me your opinion on original moves, Naruto is pretty creative so the option of creating his own moves for his pokemon is available.

Name:

Karashina-sensei = Professor Carolina


	3. The City of Lights

**The City of Lights, the Kalos Professor and the Mega Stones**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

_Oof!_

Naruto recoiled as his two Pokemon jumped on his stomach as he was forced awake. He saw them have mischievous smiles as they got off him. He stood up and smirked in triumph at the sun not hitting his face. He cleaned himself up and made to exit the Pokemon Center, he had a lot of ground to cover to get to Cyllage City, but he was in no rush. The League Tournament only starts once all spots are filled, so he had plenty of time to get there.

He made his way to exit Santalune City in the direction Alexa's Noivern took her to. From what he heard Lumiose City was huge and had many alleyways, shops and attractions. Some shops even go so far as restrict access if one was not stylish enough. Kalos was after all, a land that loved beauty.

(Kalos Route 4)

When Naruto arrived at the road, he was stunned at the neatly-trimmed hedges and beautiful flowers that lined the road. In one word it was, as Viola put it, fantastic. He made his way through the place and found a number of different items. Some of the Gardeners challenged him to a battle and encountered some Parents with their kids there also wanting to battle. It was easy now that both his Pokemon were stronger, he took the time to admire the large fountain in the middle decorated with Horseas.

"Wait up!" He heard someone say from behind him.

Turning around he was greeted with the sight of Shauna running up to him with Serena following close behind.

"Shauna and Serena? What's up?" Naruto asked. He had a feeling on what was gonna happen.

"I challenge you to a battle Lil' N! Go, Skitty!" Shauna sent out her Pokemon without waiting for Naruto's answer. Naruto shrugged and sent out Marill to battle.

"Marill use Bubblebeam!" Naruto ordered. But Skitty bopped Marill on the head breaking his focus.

"Heheh, how'd you like that Fake Out? Skitty, Tackle!" Shauna said with a grin. Naruto just snapped his fingers as Marill sent out a stream of bubbles at Skitty, who was in the middle of her Tackle and was unable to dodge. Naruto immediately ordered Marill to finish her off with Aqua Jet causing Skitty to fall on her side with swirls in her eyes.

"Aww, poopie! You're up Lil' Chespin!" Shauna said as her green hedgehog came out. Naruto was surprised it was now Level 15, one level away from evolution.

"Can you keep going?" Naruto asked Marill who shook his head. Naruto called him back and sent out Glaceon.

"Leech Seed!" Shauna cried out as Chespin shot seeds at Glaceon that began draining her energy. Glaceon responded by blasting the cold air of Icy Wind at Chespin who got hit and was now struggling to stand. Glaceon felt the seeds drain her again as Chespin regained her bearings.

"Use Rollout!" Shauna ordere as Chespin curled into a ball and rammed Glaceon. The two each had a super effective move on them and both were taking heavy damage. Glaceon used the recovery time from Rollout and hit Chespin with another Icy Wind.

"…" Chespin cried out as it began rolling at high speeds towards Glaceon.

"Ice Fang." Naruto said to Glaceon, while it was barely above a whisper, she heard it. She coated her mouth with small yet sharp icicles as she chomped down on Chespin's ball form. The two opponents leapt back as they both stumbled and fell forward in exhaustion. Both Pokemon then had swirls in their eyes, causing a double knock-out.

Serena, who was watching the whole match, called it in Naruto's favor since he still had one conscious Pokemon. The three then sat down a nearby tree as they had lunch together. Their Pokemon was happily munching down and playing with each other after they were done.

"I really thought I could have won there!" Shauna exclaimed with a pout.

"Haha, well there's always next time Shauna." Naruto said with a smile. "Besides, you guys have been really pushing me in battles lately. If I didn't train them as hard, I think I would have lost the battles we had."

Shauna beamed at that, while Serena blushed again in remembrance of Naruto's praise from her last battle with him.

"Where did you get that Marill though?" Shauna asked.

"He came up to me after my last battle with Serena after the forest. He was the one who won the Gym Badge for me." The blonde explained. "Caught him as an Azurill first with it evolving after he defeated a girl named Elsa's Flabebe."

"Did someone say Flabebe?" A new voice cut-in.

The group then looked around and saw two people; an older boy and girl wearing matching white outfits walk up to them. The boy had a blue bowtie for his shirt, he had dirty-blonde hair and blue eyes and fair skin. The girl had a red bowtie for hers and a skirt instead of pants. She had dark skin, purple hair and purple eyes.

"Can I see your Pokedex?" The boy asked Naruto who nodded and handed it to him. "Amazing! You have seen a Flabebe! Oh, where are my manners, my name is Dexio and this is my partner Sina." He introduced for both of them.

"A Pleasure to meet you." Sina said as she gave a curt nod. "You're the kids Professor Sycamore hired recently, right?"

"Yeah, we are." Serena replied before asking. "How do you know the Professor though?"

"We're his assistants." Dexio piped in, still looking through Naruto's Pokedex. "Flabebe is part of the new Fairy-type and is one of the Pokemon being monitored for research." He said changing topic.

"We were asked by the Professor to meet up with you. He asked us to take you to his lab." Sina said as she motioned for them to follow. "Oh, I almost forgot here." She handed each of them a grey disc. "That TM contains the move Return. The more your Pokemon likes you the more damage it does."

The group of five then made way to a large wall that had an entryway at the bottom. The group entered knowing behind that wall was Lumiose City.

(Lumiose City)

The three young teenagers were awestruck at the sight of the largest City in Kalos. There were shops everywhere, cafés and Victorian-styled buildings lined the streets, taxis coming and going to who knows where. There were people riding Gogoats that had a saddle and mantle on them, showing that it belonged to a business called Gogoat Shuttle.

"Whoa…" Naruto muttered in awe at the large city. He could see the biggest attraction; The Prism Tower in the distance.

"Hahaha, I had the same reaction when I first came here too." Dexio said with a laugh. The city truly was a sight to behold and many travelers who don't fly in to the city often have the same or similar reactions.

"Hey, what's going on over there?" Serena asked pointing to a blocked road. There were construction workers barring people access and several roadblocks as well.

"The power plant has been getting alerts lately and it has the workers spooked, slowing energy production in all of Kalos." Sina began. "The Gym Leader Clemont, also recently redesigned his Gym and it took a lot of the reserved power to finish. The North Boulevard is suffering from a blackout and won't be open until the power outage is fixed."

The teens nodded at that before heading to Professor Sycamore's lab. It was a modest-sized building, it had two Pokeball statues to hold the gate and had some foliage in the front to give it some color.

Inside, Naruto and his two friends waited for Professor Sycamore to finish his meeting. They talked with the workers and some of the scientists. One of the scientists gave Naruto a TM containing False Swipe, a move that leaves the opponent on their last leg if used as a finisher. It was a good move for catching Pokemon.

Naruto then heard his name called as he moved to the elevator. Shauna and Serena went to explore nearby, so he would be meeting with the Professor alone.

(Play Pokemon XY – Sycamore's Theme)

When he got off the elevator he saw the Professor there waiting. He had curled dark blue hair giving him a suave-look, his gray eyes then shone in glee as his guest arrived. The man wore a purple button-up long-sleeved shirt and black slacks. He had dark brown loafers and a white lab coat with the sleeves rolled up.

"You're here!" The Professor exclaimed as he motioned for Naruto to follow. "Come this way, won't you?" Naruto followed the man to his office. Sycamore then asked to see his Pokedex and was surprised to see so many entries.

"You do have a certain… I do not know what!" he said. "At first I only intended to give a Pokemon to a Veteran Trainer's child, but then the Rhyhorn Racer Grace and her family moved here! It hit me right here." He said pointing to his heart. Naruto had to stifle a laugh at the Professor's exaggerated hand gestures as he rambled on. "…Then I heard the Battle Frontier's Minato Namikaze and his family were also going to relocate here! So far away from their homeland. Then it hit me, 'Why not give all of them a Pokemon!' It wasn't until later that I found I lost count and was only able to prepare three. For that, I apologize."

"Its fine, Professor. I already had a Pokemon so it all worked out." Naruto said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"I've got it! How about a battle then?" He asked. Naruto just nodded as he took out Glaceon's Pokeball. The lunch earlier giving her energy back. "Just so you know, I'm not that tough! Go, Bulbasaur!"

Naruto was honestly surprised at seeing a Kanto Region Starter Pokemon here. The green little dinosaur with a green bulb on its back walked up to the field. Glaceon already out waited for the fight to start.

"Bulbasaur, Vine Whip!" Sycamore commanded as two vines came out of Bulbasaur's back and attempted to lash at Glaceon. She dodged the easy attack and fired an Icy Wind at the Grass-type. Since there was a 10 Level difference and Glaceon's high Sp. Attack Bulbasaur fainted after just one attack. "Charmander, I choose you!" An orange lizard with a flame-tipped tail appeared next. Glaceon was still strong so Naruto ordered her to use Bite.

"Ember." Sycamore said as Charmander shook off the bite's pain and spat out a small fireball at Glaceon. Naruto snapped his fingers as Glaceon bit the lizard again. Charmander fainted and Professor Sycamore sent out a blue turtle with a brown shell. Glaceon pushed on, even when Naruto asked her if she wanted a break.

"Squirtle, use Withdraw!" The blue turtle hid in his shell as Glaceon attempted to bite him. Naruto ordered her to keep using Tackle on the shell. Sycamore ordered Squirtle to use Water Gun, but the moment he left the safety of his shell, he was bit this time with fangs of ice.

Sycamore returned his Pokemon to his ball and congratulated Naruto. "Ha, Ha, You're too much for me! You're really something you know!"

The Professor then moved to his desk and took out a Pokeball capsule. "I think I've figured it out! You're pretty interesting and I think I'll give you a Pokemon. It'd be fantastic if you had another Pokemon with you!" He said as he motioned for Naruto to pick one. After grabbing the middle ball he let the Pokemon out.

"…" The orange lizard Charmander appeared. Naruto noticed it was bigger than the one Sycamore had. He scanned him with the Pokedex and found that it was Level 10 and had the move Metal Claw, normally Charmanders don't learn the move anymore. Sycamore then handed two marble-sized spheres. One had a black and blue core while the other had a yellow and red core.

After that Shauna and Serena arrived and Professor Sycamore asked them to pick a pokemon of their own. Shortly after that, Calem and the other two also arrived.

"Wonderful! Everyone's all here!" Sycamore began. "I'd like to say a few words… Be the best Trainer you can be and remember to have fun with your Pokemon." He said. Pausing to catch his breath. "I also want to ask you for your help in solving the Kalos Region's biggest mystery: the secret and potential of Mega Evolution! An evolution that only occurs in battle! That mega stone I gave you is an important clue!"

"By being the best, you mean complete the Pokedex?" Trevor asked.

"Trevor, my boy, if that's what 'Best Trainer' means to you, then go out there and complete that Pokedex!" Sycamore said encouragingly. "If you're going to investigate Mega Evolution, then I suggest heading to the historical Camphrier Town, you might find a hint there!"

"One last thing. Broaden your horizons, you'll encounter many different Pokemon and people on your journey, they may have different ways of living or thinking but accept that sometimes it may conflict with your own and think about what's really important." Sycamore ended as he dismissed them. Naruto said goodbye to his friends since they were still talking to the Professor, he made his way to the elevator and headed to the ground floor.

(End Music)

Naruto stepped out the elevator and saw Sina talking to a tall man with orange hair and blue eyes. He wore a black suit with an orange trim and a fur collar. "So, I will be able to meet them soon then. The Professor's chosen… I wonder what kind of potential they have." The man mused as his gaze drifted to Naruto. "Oh?" The man then made his way over.

"You have Pokedex then… Wonderful! Simply wonderful! You are one of the Professor's chosen. I am Lysandre." The man said with a smirk as he introduced himself. "I've tried to learn as much about Pokemon as I can and the Professor has taught me much." Lysandre then noticed Naruto's wrist. "You also have a Holo Caster! Knowledge is power after all. Put it to good use." He made his way near the door. "Now listen! It is vital that this world become a better place. The people and Pokemon chosen to make it better must work tirelessly to achieve this goal. I'll be off, give my regards to the Professor. My desire… It is for a more beautiful world!" He gave a wave as he said the last part which was more to himself.

"Who was that?" Naruto asked Sina who walked up to him after Lysandre left.

"That was Lysandre, he was the one who invented the Holo Caster. He also owns a café at the North Side of Lumiose City." Sina answered. The elevator opened up again as Naruto's friends made their way over.

"Oh, good. You're still here Naruto." Calem said with relief. "Can you and Serena meet me at Café Soleil later on?"

Naruto and Serena nodded. Calem left immediately afterwards. Naruto looked at his watch and found that it was already 4:30 PM, deciding not to keep Calem waiting, he asked Serena if she could come as well. She nodded and Shauna joined them, she broke off from the group when she came upon the Trainer PR Studio. When they got to Café Soleil, Calem ushered for them to follow as he led them inside.

"You played a young girl so wonderfully during your debut on the silver screen. Wouldn't you rather remain young and beautiful forever and play such roles?" They heard a familiar voice ask amidst the other patrons.

"Oh, it's Lysandre… and is that Diantha?" Calem whispered in shock.

"Who's Diantha?" Naruto asked in curiosity.

"She's a famous movie star all around the world." Serena answered his question. "I wonder what they are doing here together."

"What a strange question." They heard her begin. "Why would I play the same old roles forever? Youth may be beautiful, but it's not all there is to life. Everything changes, I want to live and change like that. So I look forward to playing different roles as I get older."

"You were chosen to be movie star, correct?" Lysandre said. "Isn't it your duty to be ever beautiful? Everything beautiful should stay that way forever. I would make this world unchanging and eternal so that beauty would last forever." He paused before continuing. "I would end this world in an instant so that beauty never fades. I just can't stand the world becoming uglier."

Diantha seemed to sense someone listening in on their conversation. "And who are you?"

"I-I'm C-Calem, it's a pleasure. These are my friends Naruto and Serena." Calem stuttered out as he introduced his friends. She was a famous movie star after all.

"Oh, hello Naruto. This is Diantha, one of the most accomplished movie stars in Kalos." Lysandre introduced her as they both gave a nod of acknowledgement. "She moves the multitudes with her excellent acting. She dedicates her life to making people happy. Oh if only there were more people like her, what a beautiful world this would be!" Lysandre glanced at the clock and promptly excused himself.

"Naruto, right?" Diantha began. "You have such lovely names. Are you Trainers? I'm a Trainer myself in my off time. Maybe one day we can have a battle." She said with anticipation. "Not now though. But I'll be looking forward to it!" She said before leaving the three friends to themselves.

"Hmm… I guess no matter who they are Pokemon Trainers all battle each other." Serena said as she rounded on Calem. "So what did you wanna talk about?"

Naruto then turned to look at Calem as well. "How about the three of us compete to see who ends up stronger? I mean we are all neighbors and I think it might be fun."

Naruto grinned at that. "I'm in. You're right, it does sound like fun. Though I hope you two work hard. Because I won't pull any punches."

Calem smirked at that. "I won't lose either!" Serena piped up, not wanting to feel left out. Afterwards Calem left, eager to get stronger. Naruto then ordered a small cake and some coffee for himself. With Serena asking pretty much the same. It was night already so he stayed in the café to kill two birds with one stone. He enjoyed a quiet dinner with Serena, they talked a little bit after leaving but parted ways later.

Naruto was now in Lumiose City's Pokemon Center. He dropped off his Pokemon in ther Training room, Instructing Charmander to focus on the Noibat balloons first. Marill and Glaceon taking up their respective balloons as well as Naruto headed to the lounge, once he sat down he saw a courier come up.

"Are you Naruto Namikaze? The courier asked. When Naruto nodded he instructed him to sign the form and gave him his parcel. It was the portable player and the disc case he ordered. Naruto smacked his palm on his forehead in forgetting to teach his Pokemon some of the TMs he got, he saw the Pokemart in the Center and saw that they were selling TMs, but Naruto couldn't afford all and just bought the light brown disc. Naruto placed the TMs in the case and booted up the player. He learned that the TM he just bought was a Ground-type move named Bulldoze. Naruto turned it off after finding out what the TM does and placed the disc back in the case.

The news was uninteresting, it was mostly Team Rocket again so he didn't bother with it. He walked up and took a room to rest for the night. He had a lot of things to do tomorrow and he'll have to wake up early. He held the two Mega Stones between his fingers as he gazed upon them while lying on his bed. In truth he was ecstatic to learn about Mega Evolution and how much it could bring in a fight. He put the them away before he turned off the light and fell asleep.

**Author's Notes**

shorter chapter this time. since you can't do much in Lumiose City other than try to raise your style. get a haircut and ride Gogoats. the next one might be usual length or probably longer.

Oh, something I should have said since chapter 1: dialogue won't exactly be the same as in-game. I might abridge some or extend others.

Yes he has both Charizardite X & Y. he won't be OP and be able to switch between them during battle though. Still waiting for the 6th spot Pokemon (which has to be catchable before the E4). I can assure you he won't keep Xerneas/Yveltal. I also corrected the AN from the previous chapter: Korrina's 2nd Lucario is Fighting/Steel thus no Pancham/Honedge

Someone asked why Naruto isn't loud and talkative. well he's travelling alone, he can't really talk to himself out loud now can he? that same guy asked me to give him a travelling companion as well (which I'm currently exploring the idea).

another guy asked me to make this a harem, while not impossible, I do have a hard time thinking up on how I'm gonna make that work.

yes I deleted my other fic, because I couldn't continue after I finished typing chapter 4 and was halfway through typing chapter 5, if you want to issue it as a challenge fic be my guest. It was a double Xover with both Fairy Tail(Naru/Other) and Highschool DxD(Naru/Sera/Harem).

review to tell me how I did. also someone tell me how to add the category for Anime Xovers when publishing a new story. (like Naruto + Anime Xovers)


	4. Clues to the Mystery

**The Historic Town and the Mysterious Figure**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

(Kalos Route 5)

Naruto was making his way through the gate to Route 5. After waking up, he picked up his Pokemon and got a call from Professor Sycamore, inviting him to Breakfast. Naturally, he accepted. The event was lively and they talked more than ate, exchanging stories with each other, his Marill was wearing the portable player learning Return, while the other two were focusing on eating. After that he got a small baguette to go and proceeded on his way. Before leaving he got the two Mega Stones made into a pendant, most held items are made like that.

"Wait! Lucario!"

Naruto saw said Pokemon running towards him. A blonde girl on roller skates following behind him.

"_You… your Aura feels… warm, I cannot exactly say… It feels so… kind and strong."_ Naruto was no stranger to stories about Lucarios. They were Pokemon that can read a person's Aura and they had enough Psychic ability to mentally communicate with humans. So he wasn't surprised at the voice talking in his head.

"Uhh… thanks?" Naruto said unsurely. The Lucario nodded as the girl finally caught up.

Her blonde hair was long and tied in a ponytail, a few strands were coming out from the holes on her helmet. She had gray eyes as well. Her outfit was white and red in color, it was a one-piece dress with no sleeves. He could see black bike short underneath, probably not wanting to accidentally flash anyone. Her roller skates also took up nearly her whole calves and she had white fingerless gloves on. The left one had a strange gem on it.

"Sorry about that! Are you OK? I was doing some special training with my Lucario before he started running off." She said as she rubbed the back of her head. She turned towards her Lucario with a stern yet confused look. "What's going on with you Lucario? Were you drawn in by this boy's Aura or something?"

"…" To Naruto, he heard Lucario say its name, since the Psychic connection wasn't on him right now. The girl however sweatdropped at her Lucario's blunt reply of 'yes' to her question.

"Huh. Well, it seems Lucario likes you!"

"Of course, what's not to like?" Naruto said as he struck a confident and foxy grin. The girl is pretty attractive, or maybe he just had a thing for blondes.

"_Easy there, buddy. Do you hit on every girl you meet? Maybe I was wrong about your Aura."_ He heard the Lucario telepathically chide him while it jokingly muttered the last part.

Naruto grew a tick mark at the obviously amused Lucario. _"I didn't mean it like that!"_ he retorted mentally as the Lucario seemed to roll its eyes.

"I'll say. You're pretty easy on the eyes." The girl interrupted them as she gave him a wink. She didn't seem to have heard their mental banter and for that Naruto was grateful. "I guess something in your Aura drew Lucario to you. This one always gets worked up with my other one. Maybe he was just waiting for a trainer to appear who's strong enough to challenge it?" She said before a look of realization struck her face. "Oops, I almost forgot! I'm Korrina the Shalour City Gym Leader!" she introduced as she held out her hand.

"Naruto, nice to meet you." He replied before taking her hand and shaking it. He was a little surprised that she was a Gym Leader, when she was just around his age, give or take a year or two.

Korrina nodded before turning her body to get ready to roll off. "Well, if you're collecting badges then we'll no doubt be battling someday. I hope you're ready by then to roll with the punches!" she said before she gave a wave and rolled off.

"_Did she just...?"_ Naruto thought.

"_She did."_ Lucario said as it ran off to catch up to Korrina. But not before answering Naruto's mental question and giving him a nod.

"She just gave away what Pokemon Type her Gym specializes in." Naruto muttered with a sigh. It wasn't unwelcome, but he preferred keeping the surprise factor on what Pokemon Type a Gym specializes in.

After Korrina left Naruto encountered a skate park. He practiced grinding on the rails for a little bit and left after a few minutes.

He encountered some trainers that battled him. He used Charmander to battle since he needed the experience. Charmander was able to jump from Level 10 to Level 14.

"Did you see that horde back there, Trev?" Naruto heard a voice, obviously it was from Tierno. Those two seemed to be travelling together for the most part. "Their coordination was so tight."

"Yeah, that was intense though. Is that Big N?" Trevor said as he saw Naruto's approaching form. The blonde gave them a wave as he walked at a leisurely pace.

"Yo! N-meister! You made it!" Tierno began. "Hey, have you encountered a horde yet? They were like a super-tight dance team!"

"Tierno do you think about anything other than dancing?" Trevor asked incredulously.

"Nope! Even in battle I'm always checkin' out their moves!" Tierno answered as he made some hand gestures and a little dance. "And then my feet just started movin' to! I can't help it, y'know?"

Tierno then rounded on Naruto, whose hand was already on Charmander's Pokeball, It was now an orange color, since Fire-types use an orange color on the Pokedex. "N-meister, do your Pokemon know any sweet moves? Show me in a battle!"

"Charmander, I choose you!" Naruto said as Tierno brought out Corphish. It was only Level 14.

"Start out with Bubble Corphish!" The crustacean shot out a bunch of bubbles at Charmander, who simply backhanded it away. Charmander then had a cocky smirk on his face as it gave the 'bring it on' gesture.

"Scratch." Naruto ordered simply as Charmander dashed to Corphish and clawed its face. Corphish tried to use Vice Grip in retaliation, but Charmander just leapt back,smirk still in place.

"Corphish, use Swords Dance and follow it up with Vice Grip!" Tierno said giving a combination order. Naruto saw Corphish's Attack stat go up before it tried to catch Charmander again.

"Smokescreen." Charmander nodded at his Trainer's order knowingly. They were going to play a little dirty. He spat out a small ball that exploded in a puff of smoke, obscuring vision. They heard the sound of a metal object sharpening and a few slashing sounds. When the smoke cleared Charmander was standing over Corphish's fainted, swirly-eyed form with a triumphant smile on his face.

Tierno recalled Corphish, with Naruto doing the same with Charmander, who grew to Level 15.

"That was some nice footwork." Tierno said with his dance-themed compliment.

"It seems you only really think about dancing and moves." Trevor said as he shook his head and turned to Naruto. "When we encountered a horde earlier he just stood there and watched."

"Bwah! Trev's you wound me!" Tierno said in mock hurt. "You know my dream is to get the greatest Pokemon dance team in the world!" He continued doing his little dance. "I was born to dance and I won't ever stop! Not with these moves!" He finished proudly.

"That dream is perfect for you Tierno." Naruto joined in. "It's good to be serious about these things."

"Guess I should show just as much dedication to my dream of completing the Pokedex then!" Trevor chimed in. He went over to Naruto and handed him a yellow jar. "Here Big N, this is some special honey, it makes Pokemon come to you in hordes, so use it if you ever feel like challenging yourself."

Naruto nodded, filing that information away for later. Tierno and Trevor stayed behind to look for more Pokemon, while Naruto pressed onward. He found an Oran Berry Tree and plucked out a few before moving on. It was a relatively short route but Camphrier Town was still a little ways away. Naruto battled more Trainers, but they were a little below the recent battle. Naruto found a TM containing the move Hone Claws, which boosts the user's Attack and a move's Accuracy. He had Charmander out of his Pokeball and had him learn the TM as they ate an early lunch. They were packing up as they were about to leave before a new voice interrupted them.

"Hey mister, wanna know why I wear shorts when I walk through tall grass?" A kid asked him. He saw the challenging look on the kid's face and knew he wanted a battle. Since Charmander was currently learning a TM, he had to use a different Pokemon.

"Marill!" Naruto called out as the blue mouse appeared next to him, they were still out of their Pokeballs, so he didn't need to throw any.

"Go Pansage!" the kid, Keita said. A green monkey that had what looked like broccoli on its head appeared. Keita ordered Pansage to use Vine Whip. But Marill simply sidestepped the simple attack. Marrill then used Defense Curl as Pansage hit him with Vine Whip, eliciting a wince of pain from Marill.

"Rollout!" Naruto called out as Marill's curled body rammed into Pansage, knocking it back. Keita ordered Pansage to use Lick, but before he could, Marill rammed the green monkey once again. Marill had a sour face on at the thought of being licked. Sparing no quarter, he rammed Pansage again, forcing the monkey to fly in the air and fall on the ground with swirly eyes.

"So why do you wear shorts?" Naruto asked seeing no harm in entertaining the boy.

Keita beamed a wide smile as he replied. "Because they're comfy and easy to wear!"

Naruto just chuckled as the boy ran off. But then he saw Marill being enveloped in a bright light. Marill was evolving again.

It was about time too. Marill was nearing the end of Level 17 when he fought the twins from earlier. Now in front of him was a large rabbit-looking Pokemon. It had a white bubble design on its belly and large rabbit-like ears with red insides.

Naruto scanned him with the Pokedex as the final form of his once-Azurill was now present. Azumarill bounced on its paws as it felt the rush of power. Naruto couldn't help but smile at the enthusiastic rabbit's boundless energy. Glaceon seemed to look uninterested, while Charmander had stars in his eyes, he was eager to evolve too. Naruto was sure he would evolve soon too. He had his Pokemon return to their Pokeballs as he left.

(Camphrier Town)

Nothing else happened on the way to Camphrier Town, other than another kid who was beaten soundly by Charmander. The trip after Marill's evolution was uneventful.

Naruto took a look at the walls surrounding the historical Camphrier Town. He could see Shabboneau Castle, the town's main attraction, across a small moat. It was a rather sleepy town but it had a nice feel to it.

Naruto rested at the Pokemon Center and found a lead that Shabboneau Castle might have information on Mega Evolution. Upon his arrival, he found Shauna there, already asking if the owner knows anything about the great mystery. He told them that Ambrette Town was likely to have answers, since they research Pokemon Fossils there and could have more clues.

Suddenly the Black Belt's attendant came by and informed them of a big problem on Route 7. They made to follow, since Route 7 is the only way to Ambrette Town. What they found was indeed, a very big problem.

_Zzzz…. Zzzz…_

"A Snorlax?" Naruto wondered. The large bear-like Pokemon was sleeping… on the bridge… which was made of wood. It was a miracle the little bridge was still standing despite the huge weight.

"This is bad…" The black belt said. "Without a PokeFlute, Snorlax will have to wake up on its own, if we want him to move."

"Are they frequent around here?" Naruto asked. Seeing the man nod he went on. "Then surely you must have a PokeFlute somewhere right?"

"Yes, but the owner of Parfum Palace up Route 6 bought our PokeFlute. Sadly the man is a little selfish, so we can't really ask for it back." He finished with a defeated sigh.

"Then let's go and try it out at least!" Shauna chimed in optimistically. "Maybe we could convince him to lend it to us, at least until we get Snorlax to move away. I'll wait for you there Lil' N!" she said before dashing northward.

Naruto just sighed at his friend's nearly boundless energy. He gave the two watching over Snorlax a brief nod before following after Shauna.

(Kalos Route 6)

"You'd think a rich guy would at least hire someone to trim these bushes…" Naruto muttered with a sweatdrop at the massive overgrowth encompassing Route 6. He made his way over walking under the cool shade of the green canopy lining the road. There were plenty of Tourists both Trainers and non-Trainers alike. Battling them was simply a walk in the park.

Naruto took special time wandering through the overgrown foliage. He found a TM containing a Poison-type move called Venoshock, An Aguav Berry Tree and many lost trainers. On his way out he felt himself bump into someone. A woman carrying groceries, which was dropped on the floor. When he apologized the woman saw his Pokeballs and challenged him to a battle.

"Espurr, come on out!" The woman: Brigitte said. A small gray cat with white paws and a blank stare from purple eyes appeared. It was a Psychic-type according to the Pokedex.

"You too, Charmander!" The orange lizard appeared as it stared down its opponent. Only to gain a tick mark on his head at the unblinking, unflinching stare of the woman's Espurr.

"Espurr confusion!" The cat meowed its name before a blue aura began surrounding Charmander.

"Ember. Then follow-up with Metal Claw!" Naruto ordered the flame lizard. Spitting a ball of fire at the cat, who dodged the incoming fire, Charmander rushed in and scratched the cat with sharpened claws similar to steel. Espurr fainted after that. As a Psychic-type they don't have high Defense against physical attacks.

Brigitte sent out a Butterfree, as Charmander began grinding his claws together, increasing its sharpness and his Attack stat. Charmander's face was nearly menacing as he kept his gaze on the Bug-type.

"Ember." Naruto ordered. But to his shock, he saw Charmander spit out a blue flame instead of an orange one. Naruto whipped out his Pokedex and found that Charmander was now Level 16, knows the move Dragon Rage, which he just used and would evolve after this battle.

Butterfree cried out in pain at the powerful attack. Unlike other attacks, Dragon Rage deals a set amount of damage and when used on an opponent at such a low level even when fully-evolved, it could really take enemy teams apart quickly. Charmander avoided the attempts of Butterfree to try and infect him with a spore and spat out an orange fireball this time.

When Butterfree fainted, Brigitte returned her to her Pokeball as Naruto directed the woman to the overgrowth's exit. After she left, sure enough, Charmander was enveloped in a bright light.

Instead of an orange lizard, there was now a red one, with a small horn on the back of his head. Charmeleon took time to adjust to his new body before putting on a cocky smirk. Naruto just shook his head at the Pokemon's confidence, as long as he didn't let it go over his head, he would be fine. Returning him to his Pokeball, Naruto began to walk towards the exit.

"_Hungry… help… anyone…"_

That is until he heard a voice. It was coming from his head. So it was someone with Psychic power.

"_Where are you? I'll try to help!"_ Naruto responded to the mental call. He didn't want whoever was calling for help to disappear on him. He was giving like that.

"_Down the road…near river…"_ When he got his answer, Naruto sped off. Once he arrived he found a Pokemon, collapsed on the ground. It was a grey-colored cat similar to the one he just saw a while ago.

"_Espurr!"_ Naruto yelled mentally to try and keep the weakened Pokemon awake. He got no response and pieced together that the little, tired, sleeping cat was starving. He rushed back to Camphrier Town while carrying Espurr. When he gave the Pokemon to Nurse Joy he said that it was probably sick from starvation.

He still had to meet up with Shauna, so he begrudgingly left Espurr in Nurse Joy's capable hands. He left some of the Pokemon Food he carried with him and placed it into a bowl next to the little cat's bed.

(Parfum Palace)

Once Naruto arrived at Parfum Palace, the guard near the gate stopped him and Shauna and asked them to pay the entrance fee of 1000 Pokedollars. Shauna complained that the guy who owned the place was already rich enough. But the guard said his boss' motto was "You can never have too much money." Naruto simply paid the fee, since the money was most likely used to maintain the palace. Shauna followed, and once the gate was open, she ran off inside to give the owner a piece of her mind. Naruto stayed behind for a few minutes before he gave the guard a glare.

"That money better be put to good use." Naruto warned the guard who began to sweat nervously. "Surely you can convince your boss to hire some gardeners to cut the overgrown grass on Route 6, right?" He continued as the guard nodded his head vigorously. "Good." He went inside after that as the guard sighed in relief. He wasn't really good at fighting and he saw the teen was very fit.

"Oh, Furfrou… where is my beloved Furfrou…" Naruto saw a man pace worriedly around in front of a gold statue of a Milotic.

"Lil' N!" Shauna made her way over to him. "We should help out the poor guy. I mean if my Pokemon went missing, I'd be sick with worry too!"

Naruto nodded. He had that happen too when he was still young with Glaceon, and he felt the same way. He assumed that the castle servants must also be searching for Furfrou, so he went about the castle. He found an Amulet Coin, which he placed around Glaceon's neck, this would at least solve their minor financial problem.

Naruto made his way out to the backyard gardens and grew a tick mark at the beautiful, well-trimmed hedges. _"That guy… He may be missing his Furfrou, but that won't stop me from giving him a little piece of my mind."_ Naruto crossed the small bridge and took time to admire the statues of Reshiram and Zekrom. It was well-crafted, more so than the golden statues that lined the wall of the inner palace. It had beautiful detail and captures their duality perfectly, almost as if the two Pokemon were there themselves.

Naruto found Furfrou a little later inside one of the unfinished hedge mazes. The others were designed like Pokemon, so he thought this one was unfinished. Shauna arrived shortly after and helped him in catching Furfrou, but Furfrou kept evading them as if it didn't want to be caught.

"Naruto! Shauna!" A voice called out to the two slowly tiring teens.

"Serena?" Naruto asked seeing the girl running up to them. She had a small red hat on her head now, where white sunglasses rested on the rim.

"What're you guys doing here? I saw the Snorlax on Route 7 and the two guys there told me you were trying to get the PokeFlute from here." Serena asked as she finally caught up to them.

"We're trying to catch this Furfrou, the owner's Pokemon." Shauna said as she caught her breath. She was getting tired.

"Hopefully, if we do this for him, he could lend us the PokeFlute to get Snorlax to wake up." Naruto said. While he was not too tired, he wanted to get this over with fast. That Espurr from earlier still had him worried.

"In that case I'll help you out." Serena said.

Eventually they finally cornered Furfrou with Serena's help, the owner arriving shortly after and enveloping Furfrou in a bone-crushing hug. Naruto now knew why the Furfrou was so adamant about not returning. The man invited them to watch a special fireworks show as Shauna and Serena agreed to watch. Naruto just followed since he hasn't seen fireworks in such a long time after leaving Sinnoh and moving to Kalos.

When Naruto arrived in the second floor balcony, he saw both girls there watching the sky with anticipation. Naruto walked up to them and stood patiently as he gazed upon the dark sky illuminated by the growing moonlight.

"You know I really hope we become great friends, Lil' N." Shauna said. "We haven't seen them yet, but I know I'll never forget these fireworks." She continued, still not facing him. "Because I watched them with you, Naruto." She finished saying his real name for once. The fireworks began, with no one saying a word. It wasn't uncomfortable though.

Naruto just put on a small smile. To others it might have sounded like a confession, especially with the lighting. He was far from dense though. Shirona had to forego all her roundabout methods that were known to girls, about telling her feelings to a boy she likes and just outright say it bluntly.

Serena had other thoughts though. They had only known each other for a few days, but she had to admit that even she had a small crush on the whiskered blonde. He was a strong, yet caring Trainer not just to his own Pokemon, but to others as well, especially his friends'. He was friendly and always honest with himself. She knew Shauna also felt the same and her words earlier felt as if she just told the boy that she likes him.

"That was amazing!" Shauna exclaimed. Naruto had to agree with the bubbly girl's claim. Sure in their country, fireworks were a common thing in festivals. But this one had its own flair and charm. "I'm definitely going to keep this memory in an album in my heart. I'll never forget this!"

"Yes, I have to agree. It was quite beautiful." Serena said in approval.

"…And that was my lovely fireworks show for my Furfrou!"

Naruto saw the owner and his butler walk over to them after turning around to face the speaker. "I assume you're satisfied with that?" He asked the teens.

"Yeah, sure it was nice." Naruto spoke up. "Listen, we need to borrow the PokeFlute."

"Oh!" Shauna squeaked in remembrance at their purpose in coming here.

"There is a Snorlax sleeping on the bridge on Route 7 and we need to wake it up." Serena elaborated Naruto's blunt request.

"The PokeFlute, huh…" The man said. "I took it as payment for a loan from the guy at Shabboneau Castle. A person like me and a guy like him just doesn't mix well together, you know what I'm saying?"

Naruto just tuned out the man, as his eyes caught movement in the nearby forest. It looked like a person. But it moved away when Naruto turned to look at it completely.

"Anyways, since it is already late, why not stay in the guest rooms for tonight. We can wake up Snorlax tomorrow. Even I know it wouldn't like waking up in the middle of the night." The man offered. Naruto declined since he needed to see if the Espurr he found was awake. Serena and Shauna accepted the offer and bid Naruto goodbye as he put on his roller skates and made to dash back all the way to Camphrier Town. Before he could leave, he saw a silhouette of a giant of a man in the forest. He could barely see through the moonlight and saw the man was looking at the palace, judging by the barely noticeable tilt of his head. Then the man turned and looked straight at him. A few minutes passed by before the giant left. Naruto released a breath he didn't know he had been holding as he rolled off.

(Camphrier Town)

Naruto arrived at the Pokemon Center and Nurse Joy, already knowing why he was back, led him to the Espurr's small room. He saw the small gray cat eating the Pokemon food with enthusiasm that didn't match the blank look on her face.

"_Thank you."_ Espurr said as she turned to look at him.

"_Why were you out there on your own?"_ Naruto began mentally. _"You're still quite young, where were your parents?"_

"_We got separated. There was an Audino stampede a few days earlier and I got separated from them. I tried looking for them, but they weren't even there at our old burrow."_ Espurr replied as she continued to eat. Naruto put the pieces together that the Espurr probably didn't know how to search for food yet.

"_Would you like to come with me?"_ Naruto asked while putting on a smile. Espurr looked at him and instead of trying to read his mind, she read his face. It was inviting and had genuine concern for her well-being.

"_Okay."_ Espurr said after a few more minutes of face searching. Naruto took out a Pokeball and tapped Espurr on the forehead. The ball shook a little showing that Espurr was still a little unsure, but the ball stayed still after a while.

He let Espurr out of her Pokeball so she could continue to eat. He sent out his other Pokemon to meet their new friend.

"Guys… and girls," Naruto began as he corrected himself when Glaceon gave him a look. "This is Espurr, one of our new partners." He introduced as he patted her head.

"_Not the ears."_ Espurr reprimanded him as he accidentally rubbed her ears. He forgot that Espurr's had their Psychic power through an organ hidden in their ears. He left his Pokemon to play with each other as he made his way to the Pokemart and customized her Pokeball to be a purple-pink color.

He took a room near Espurr's and went to sleep. Tomorrow would be his travels through Route 7 on the way to Ambrette Town.

**Author's Notes**

Originally I wanted to make this chapter reach all the way to the first encounter with Team Flare, but I decided for that to be in the next chapter.

Yes, Espurr is Naruto's second wild Pokemon. It was supposed to be Skiddo/Gogoat but I decided to go with Espurr/Meowstic. The damn cat is bloody adorable.

That is only minor ship tease with Serena and Shauna (maybe Korrina too). It's still Naruto/Shirona for now.

If you think I evolved his Pokemon too fast, remember that he also battles Wild Pokemon. something I didn't do in the game after I got the Exp. Share (remember his is turned off).

If it wasn't obvious I hate the super tall grass in all the games. So I had a little projection of my ire there. Also when this "..." pops up, it means the Pokemon is saying its name. I'm not gonna even try writing that.

I edited some of my mistakes in the previous chapters, dunno if I got all of them. review to tell me how I did. I'll be working on the other fic next, so this will have some time to accumulate cyber dust.

Naruto's current team:

Glaceon (F) Lv.22 Item: Amulet Coin

Charmeleon (M) Lv.17 Item: none (at the moment) Special moves (bred/TM): Metal Claw, Hone Claws

Azumarill (M) Lv.20 Item: none Special moves: Aqua Jet, Return

Espurr (F) Lv. 12 Item: none


	5. The flair of Team Flare

**The flair of Team Flare**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

(Kalos Route 7)

Naruto was walking through the road of the route. He woke up early and picked up all his Pokemon, including his new friend Espurr. He had the little cat perched atop his shoulder to show her the world. Earlier, he walked in to an open berry field and the landlord offered him a few patches to use for planting berries. He planted some berries he found before leaving.

"_So where are we going?"_ Espurr asked mentally.

"_To the bridge in Route 7. The Snorlax there is endangering the bridge's strength."_ Naruto responded. Naruto called the two girls earlier, saying he will meet them there. He was so lost in thought, he didn't realize he was already there.

"Oh, you're finally here." The Black Belt said as he and his assistant had an expectant look. Naruto saw that the two were camping out here, probably to make sure Snorlax doesn't break the bridge. "So where's the PokeFlute?"

"The guy will be bringing it here soon." Naruto answered simply. The three waited for the rich man to arrive. Naruto was handing Espurr a Pokepuff, while the two of them were playing a mental riddle game.

"Ah, good. You're all here." He turned his attention to the arrival of the man, in his hands was the PokeFlute that would wake up Snorlax. The man handed the Pokeflute to the Black Belt and he got ready.

"All right, get ready. A Snorlax doesn't like waking up to the PokeFlute, so it might attack." The Black Belt said as he began playing a tune.

"_Can you convince the Snorlax to leave us alone?"_ Naruto requested to Espurr. The little cat said she would try her best. The Snorlax began to stir awake, and Espurr began to mentally inform the Snorlax to not fight back.

"_No good. We'll have to fight."_ Espurr told her Trainer.

"_I see. Think you're up for it?"_ Naruto asked her. She nodded and prepared to face the wide-awake Snorlax, she leapt off Naruto's shoulder and began taking deep breaths and calm her mind.

"You guys, stand back. Espurr and I will handle this." Naruto said to the others. He saw Shauna and Serena about to pull out their Pokeballs, but put them away after Naruto's request. "Alright, let's do this! Espurr, use Covet!"

The little cat punched the Snorlax in the gut, causing it to drop the Sitrus Berry it was hiding in its fur. Espurr used some Psychic power to hide it in a small pocket dimension.

"_Give it to me later. We can plant it in the Berry Farm."_ Naruto requested. Espurr nodded and dodged the Snorlax that was about to slobber her with saliva. Her chat with Naruto's other Pokemon last night, told her that Naruto often allowed them to take independent actions. "Espurr, Confusion!"

She nodded as her eyes glowed blue and lifted the Snorlax using her Psychic power, she made it slam its head on a tree before dropping the large Pokemon on the ground. Naruto saw the spinning stars on its head and deduced it was under confusion. "Finish him off with Confusion!"

Espurr would have followed the order, if a Pokeball didn't come out of nowhere and tried capturing the Snorlax. The ball stopped shaking as the Snorlax was captured. The Black Belt walked towards it and picked up the Pokeball. "I think it would be best, if the Snorlax was captured instead. Don't worry, I'll make sure to take care of him."

Naruto nodded as he hoisted Espurr back to his shoulder. He saw she was now Level 13 and learned the move: Light Screen. Espurr pulled out the Sitrus Berry and handed it to her Trainer. Naruto thanked Espurr as he turned to Serena ad Shauna.

"I'll be heading back to the Berry Farm, need to plant this thing." He said as he tossed the berry in the air on his palm. He slung his arm on the rich guy and put on a certain smile. "Hey, you know all those tall bushes? Can I trust you'll hire at least one Gardener, to give those a trim?" The rich man nodded and Naruto released him. His butler handed him the TM containing the move Protect. The rich man then told the Black Belt to improve his flute playing and left shortly after.

The group turned their separate ways, with Naruto returning to the bridge a little later. Espurr was currently learning the move Protect, using her Psychic power to hold up the screen to her face. After crossing the bridge, Tierno and Trevor arrived and told them that the building nearby was a Pokemon Daycare, a place where the owners of said property will take care of one's Pokemon for them. The two ran off as Naruto continued his way.

The only trainers on the riverside route were artists' trying to paint, the Smeargles they had were rather easy to beat. He came upon a large castle-like building that was atop the river, Trevor arrived and told him it was the Battle Chateau, where there were plenty of rich people to battle every day.

"_Score…"_ Naruto thought a little darkly. He could honestly just camp outside and battle the rich people in the place daily and that would solve his minor financial problem.

"_You do know, that train of thought would be more beneficial than you think, right?"_ Espurr said. Naruto just had a questioning look sent to her way, silently asking her to elaborate. _"You battle other trainers and get money. Then there's us, your partners, participating in battle and getting experience, get it yet?"_

Naruto's dark grin grew ever wider. The thought of his Pokemon completely dominating the next Pokemon Gym was very tempting. He made his way to enter and saw a familiar face at the foyer.

"Viola?"

"Ah, Naruto! Fantastic, just fantastic!" Viola greeted. "I was wondering when you would show your face around here." The Santalune Gym Leader grabbed his hand and led Naruto to a butler and a maid.

"Sebastian! Clarisse!" Viola called as the two met her halfway. "This is the guy I was telling you about." The two had a calculating eye as they examined Naruto.

"I see, the young master, does have a certain… spark. Wouldn't you say so Clarisse?" Sebastian inquired.

"Indeed he does, Sebastian." Clarisse agreed. "Milady, we would be honored if the young master would join." Viola cheered at the request.

"Uh… what's going on?" Naruto questioned. He thought he could just come in here and sweep the house clean. Figuratively, of course.

"To put it simply, we are inviting you to join the Battle Chateau at the rank of Baron, young master." Sebastian explained.

"Uh… I'm kinda broke right now." Naruto confessed embarrassedly. "I was just planning on battling some rich people here for cash."

"It matters not, young master." Clarisse stated. "You were recommended by Lady Viola and thus, your entry fee has been paid in advance."

Naruto was about to question Viola, but was stopped by Sebastian. "You have a certain trait that Lady Viola has seen, and we have thus confirmed it with our own eyes. The fee we spoke of, is not monetary in value."

"Isn't this just fantastic!" Viola exclaimed. "Naruto, battling Trainers here will increase your rank. The higher the rank, the stronger the Trainers and the better the rewards, so keep on battling, alright?"

"Ah, yeah. Thanks, Viola." Naruto said as Viola exited the building. Sebastian and Clarisse gave him a run-down of the Chateau's features, such as the Writs of Invitation and Challenge. They were costly, but brought a lot of Trainers for battle.

Naruto battled some rich people for a while before leaving. He battled enough and spectacularly that he was named a Viscount upon his departure. It also let his Pokemon grow stronger. He was getting closer to a mountainside cave, which would take him to Cyllage City. That is until Serena, Tierno and Trevor appeared.

"Naruto!" Serena called out. She took a few seconds to catch her breath before speaking again. "If it's alright with you, I want to battle with everyone."

"Alright! Yo, how about a Double Battle, sound good?" Tierno pitched.

"Sure thing, I'm with Serena, then." Naruto said as he nodded to Espurr.

The three nodded and brought out their Pokemon. Tierno has had some improvement to Corphish and Trevor had a Pikachu out. Serena herself had her Fletchling at Level 16, only one level away from the rest.

"_Psybeam on Pikachu."_ Naruto ordered to Espurr mentally. She has gotten really strong from fighting the rich people at the Battle Chateau. Espurr followed the command and shot a multi-colored beam at Trevor's Pikachu. _"Just keep Pikachu busy with Psybeam."_ The little cat kept firing her blasts as Pikachu continued to dodge.

"Corphish, Swords Dance!" Tierno called out as the lobster began increasing his strength. Serena had Fletchling assist Espurr by using Quick Attack, hitting Pikachu but ended up getting paralyzed due to Pikachu's ability. One of Espurrs' Psybeams hit Pikachu after he got rammed, causing the little yellow rat to faint. Trevor sent out a Flabebe next.

"Flabebe, Fairy Wind on Fletchling! Let's go!" Trevor ordered. A white wind blew over to Fletchling as it got hit by both Fairy Wind and a Vice Grip from Corphish, knocking it out.

"Braixen, I choose you!" Serena threw the Pokeball, Naruto saw the new fox Pokemon was standing on its hind legs, and her bushy tail now had a twig to focus her slowly growing Psychic power. He saw that it was at Level 18, nearly double the level he previously remembered it by.

Tierno took that time to order Corphish to use Vice Grip on Espurr. _"That's gonna hurt. Use Protect and then return fire with a Psybeam."_ Espurr created a Psychic barrier to block the incoming physical attack, Corphish staggered at the failure and the little cat blasted him back with a Psybeam.

"Braixen, use Psybeam on Corphish!" Serena called out. Braixen was only slowly developing her Psychic powers and could not create a proper mental link yet. Another multi-colored beam hit Corphish, causing him to spin around in place dizzily before falling back with swirls in his eyes. Tierno, having only one Pokemon was now down for the count.

Trevor had his Flabebe blast more Fairy Wind as Espurr just blocked them with Protect, since Flabebe had no moves that could deal with a Fire-type. Serena ordered Braixen to use Ember and Naruto ordered his Pokemon to finish it off with Confusion. The Psychic-type's eyes glowed with power as it stopped Flabebe from moving, before spinning the flower Pokemon around in place and dropping her to the ground where it got hit by a fireball courtesy of Braixen, knocking it out.

"I guess… you can't learn everything from a Pokedex…" Trevor said as he recalled Flabebe.

"It sure is interesting to see how different each Trainers' style is…" Serena commented.

"That was really fun." Naruto said. "It wasn't a Single Battle, but you really impressed me Trevor. You too Tierno, your Pokemon had a massive improvement from last time." He then turned to Serena and patted the still out Braixen. "I'm glad to see that you have been raising Braixen well."

Serena blushed at the praise again, she still wasn't used to it. "W-Well, we should head to Ambrette Town. They did say there was a possible clue there."

"Actually, I was planning to head to Cyllage City…" Naruto said.

"You can't right now." Trevor said. "There was a small cave-in at the Connecting Cave and it left a large hole there, it's not yet accessible through this side."

"Plus, news from Cyllage City said there would be a large bike race happening there soon." Tierno added. "The Gym leader, Grant is one of the participants."

"Well, shoot. Off to Ambrette Town it is then." Naruto sighed. He wanted to do the Gym Battle first, but he had to relent since nothing would go his way for now. He walked on over to the cave entrance to Ambrette Town, picking up a Persim Berry along the way.

(Kalos Route 8 Cliff-side Area)

Naruto caught his breath as he made his way out of the small cave. _"Why are there so many bats in there?"_ He thought. It wasn't a too long of a cave, but the Zubats he encountered were just annoying. He saw that it was almost night-time, apparently his battles in the Chateau took a lot of the daylight.

He made his way over to a tree and set up a small camp, his Pokemon were all out now since he felt they need to celebrate their first night of being actually outdoors. Charmeleon was practicing the flow of a special technique he and Naruto were working on, with said Trainer giving pointers every now and then. Azumarill was playing with Espurr, since the little cat was nearly battling all day. Glaceon was simply resting on Naruto's lap as he petted her, she was far from asleep though, but only to make sure nothing harms them while they rest.

"It's a nice night, isn't it?" Naruto asked to no-one in particular.

"…" Glaceon replied. Despite not having a mental link, like him and Espurr, he could nearly always tell what she was saying.

"Ehehe, I know. You think she camps out more than us?" Naruto asked.

"…" She deadpanned. She knew of her owner's friend and her wanderlust, so she gave him an obvious answer.

"Right, dumb question." Naruto said embarrassedly and the two stayed silent after that. The night eventually came as the Trainer and his Pokemon camped out for the first time, under a starry sky.

(The Next Morning)

When morning arrived, Naruto had his Pokemon return to their Pokeballs. He cleaned up the area he stayed in and packed up his belongings. He had to clean up the place, otherwise Pokemon Rangers may get on his case.

He began his trek to Ambrette Town at a sedate pace, it was early in the morning so he had plenty of time. Plus, he felt camping out was kind of nice for a change. Eventually, he came upon the two figures of Sina and Dexio.

The Professor's Assistants added the Coastal Kalos Pokedex to his Central Kalos one. This would record all new Pokemon that can be found near the coastal areas, the two left shortly after. Naruto continued on his way, the only thing worth mentioning was that he saw what looked like a jumper, who was about to take the easy way out. Naruto, of course, tried to reason with the person, only to find out they were called Sky Trainers and specialized in battles with only Pokemon who could fly. Naruto calmed down after that, but told the person to be careful while walking near a steep cliff. Trainers looked out for each other, after all.

The only obstacle there was some rocks jutting out of a tar pit that he had to jump on. When he approached Ambrette Town, Serena caught up with him and told him she would meet him at the Fossil Lab.

(Ambrette Town)

Naruto made his way to the Pokemon Center and have his Pokemon checked up on. He dropped them off for a while and explored the town. He obtained two TMs, containing Rock Smash and Nature Power, he got another one through mail containing Thief from someone named Cassius.

After getting his friends back from Nurse Joy, he headed over to the Pokemon Fossil Lab, where he was instructed that the Head Researcher was inside Glittering Cave, which was at the end of the rocky Kalos Route 9. Serena who showed up with him in the lab said she will catch up with him at the cave, as she still had some questions about Pokemon Fossils.

Naruto crossed Route 9 while riding atop a Rhyhorn. The pass was too rocky for normal travel, so he had to ride on one to get to the Glittering Cave. Once he dropped off, the Rhyhorn stayed in place as it waited for him to finish his business.

(Glittering Cave)

The cave was quiet, yet had a special charm to it. The glowing crystals on the walls and floor gave adequate illumination as it outlined the path that lead deeper into the cave. There were Pokemon hiding in the shadows, but they were easy to defeat, one was guarding a TM containing the move Shadow Claw, which he kept away for later to teach to Charmeleon.

"Hey, kid! What are you doing here?"

Naruto heard someone call out, the moment he exited the tunnels and into the mining area. He turned and saw something that looked so ridiculous, he had to stifle at the appearance. It was a man in a full-on orange suit, with matching sunglasses. He loved the color, but even he wouldn't be caught dead wearing something like that. He could even see the hair was dyed too, while there was a white undershirt and black tie, gloves and shoes, he could only wonder what compelled someone to wear such a garish outfit.

"I'm looking for a Researcher here." Naruto replied as he tried not looking in the person's way.

"Well, this place is under some new management, leave and you won't have to suffer at the hands of the stylish Team Flare!" The man exclaimed.

"_Stylish… yeah, right…" _ Naruto thought. "Look, I really need to see this guy, so would you go do your crap somewhere else?"

"Crap? You nosy little Trainer! I'll show you not to mess with Team Flare!" The man said as he pulled out a Pokeball.

"What is going on over here?" To Naruto's horror, a woman wearing a near identical suit to the man appeared and questioned her obvious cohort.

"This kid thinks he can stand up to Team Flare's ideals, so I was gonna send him to the cleaners!" The man reasoned. The woman then turned to Naruto as she held out a Pokeball as well.

"Kid, it's unfortunate that it has to be this way." The woman began. "But, we won't let anyone impede us on our goal." The two then took some weird pose as Naruto prepared for another Double Battle.

(Play Pokemon XY – Team Flare Battle)

"Go, Houndour!" The male said as a black dog Pokemon appeared. The woman sent out a Gulpin, a green blob Pokemon.

"Espurr, Azumarill!" Naruto called out as he threw two Pokeballs. The Two opponents had some formidable Pokemon with them, and he saw from there belt, they had another waiting. _"Espurr, would it be possible to have Azumarill in on this link?"_

"_I'll try."_ Espurr increased her Psychic output, to try and include Azumarill. Naruto saw the opponent order their Pokemon to attack, with Houndour using Bite on Espurr, who was still trying to establish a link with Azumarill.

"Azumarill cover Espurr! Use Bubblebeam on Houndour!" The blue rabbit shot out a stream of bubbles at the dog, who took the full brunt of the attack because it was busy charging Espurr. The woman ordered Gulpin to use Amnesia and increase its Sp. Def. and weaken a potential attack from Espurr.

"_I can't do it!"_ Espurr cried out.

"_It's fine. Use Psybeam on that Gulpin till it's down."_ Naruto said. He ordered Azumarill to use Aqua Jet to get in close to Houndour and follow up with Aqua Tail. Espurr blasted Gulpin with a multi-colored beam, but the Amnesia from earlier weakened Psybeam's damage.

"Tch, dammit! Houndour, return." The man said angrily as he recalled his unconscious Pokemon. "Go, Zubat! Use Wing Attack on that rabbit!" The purple-blue bat began to dive-bomb to hit Azumarill with its wings.

"_Espurr, switch targets. Let Azumarill take the Gulpin."_ Naruto commanded Azumarill to use Aqua Jet on Gulpin, doing some better damage. The woman stopped her Gulpin from using Amnesia and had it use Smog, hitting Azumarill with a poison gas that did more damage since he was part Fairy-type. "Azumarill, use Return and end this!"

The rabbit charged with fervor at the blob Pokemon and sent it flying into a wall, knocking it out. Naruto recalled him and sent out Charmeleon in his stead. Espurr finally knocked out the bat Pokemon causing the man to slump in defeat.

"Electrike, let's go!" A green canine Pokemon with a yellow lightning bolt pattern on its face appeared. "Use Thunder Wave on that mangy cat!" Her Pokemon nodded as a static charge electrocuted the unaware Espurr.

Seeing her unable to do anything, Naruto recalled her and sent out Glaceon, while simultaneously ordering Charmeleon to use Hone Claws and Metal Claw directly afterwards. The lizard Pokemon clawed Electrike's face as it got hit by several high-speed icicles from Glaceon's Ice Shard.

The woman recalled her Pokemon before slumping down in defeat. Naruto just had to wipe off some sweat on his brow at the tough battle. Realizing the danger he is in, he immediately called Officer Jenny using the Holo Caster, to have a squad ready and arrest these two. He knew that from their words earlier that these two were from a group that focused on some form of organized crime.

Naruto recalled Chrameleon and was about to recall his Glaceon, when two more members of Team Flare show up. "Heh, well aren't you a tough little kiddie." Another man said as the two earlier defeated subordinates looked up in hope. The two new comers just sent out a Scraggy and a Croagunk, surprising Naruto that they were at Level 20. Naruto heard footsteps from behind him and saw Calem approach in a run.

"Hey, Naruto!" Calem said as he caught up. He saw that there were two pairs of adults on an opposing side and Naruto had a serious look on his face. "What's going on?"

"Calem, back me up! These guys are a part of a criminal organization." Naruto said as he ordered Glaceon to use Ice Fang on the Scraggy. Calem wasted no time as he sent out an Espurr, and ordered it to use Psybeam on the Croagunk.

"Tch, you brats just like to keep flocking around here and being nosy, don't you?" The Croagunk's owner, a woman said in irritation as she had her Croagunk use Faint Attack on Calem's Espurr. The frog Pokemon phased out near the shadows and smacked the Espurr in the face, its physical strength causing the cat to faint, with Calem sending out an Absol in its place.

"Calem, switch target's with me!" Naruto called out as he now ordered Glaceon to use Icy Wind on the Croagunk. She followed and kept blasting her target with bursts of snow and mixing in the icicles of Ice Shard. Eventually, the frog got tired of dodging and got hit with the two attacks. Glaceon letting up in her barrage, only after confirming that her opponent was out cold. He sighed in relief that Calem was able to beat his opponent as well.

(End Music)

The two new Grunts, fell in a defeated slump as the reality of them being beaten hit them in the face. They joined their fellow members on the ground as they awaited their judgement. Naruto was panting at the stream of hard battles he had just now.

"You okay?" Calem asked as he gave Naruto a look-over.

"Yeah, listen. The Fossil Lab's Head Researcher is in the depths of the cave, can you go look for him?" Naruto requested the boy. Calem nodded but asked what Naruto was planning on doing. "I have to wait for Officer Jenny to arrest these guys since I called it in."

Calem gave another nod in understanding as he made his way to the cave's depths. Naruto waited by the Grunts, not speaking a word to them. Serena showed up later and Naruto had her follow after Calem, to make sure they found the guy.

A few more minutes passed and Naruto finally heard some sirens. Signalling the police were here now, led by Officer Jenny, she had the Team Flare Grunts bound by handcuffs as her squad escorted them to the van outside.

"You the kid, who called this in?" Officer Jenny asked. Naruto just nodded and answered all the questions the policewoman had for him. He told her of why he was here in the cave and recounted what the Grunts have said. Around that time, his two friends came around along with the researcher they were looking for. The five of them left the cave, only to see a bunch of police officers either out cold or leaning on an empty police van. "What in the world happened here?"

"Their back-up came…" Another officer stated. Officer Jenny already picked up the pieces and found that the prisoners have been rescued. "Some got a sneak attack in, while we had to battle the others… we were outnumbered."

Officer Jenny just had all able-bodied officers bring in their squad-mates and offered the teens and the researcher a ride back to Ambrette Town., which they accepted since they were very tired. The researcher pointed out that the Mega Evolution Guru in Shalour City would know more about the mystery than the Fossil Labs Researcher's do, since they only excavated the stones while searching for Fossils.

"_Shalour City… that's where Korrina's Gym is…"_ Naruto thought as he let his mind drift after finding his next lead, it was great since he had to go northward through Cyllage City anyways.

(Ambrette Town)

When they finally reached the Pokemon Center, Naruto had his Pokemon healed up and got them to the Training room. He explained to Espurr that she will focus on the Magnemite Balloons and gave Charmeleon the portable player to learn Shadow Claw.

He left his Pokemon to their own devices as a courier gave him a letter, which was from his friend Shirona. He took the letter to a room he would borrow for the night and began reading. It was short, but it did help shed some light on what she's been doing for the past year.

_Dear Naruto-kun,_

_It's so great to finally hear from you again! I've been doing well during my travels here in Sinnoh. There is so much more mythologies and ruins to study around here, that I've been putting my Training career on hold for quite a while. Though, I do hope you're getting stronger. No way can you beat my team with just Glaceon! I actually have only four Badges at the moment, but trust me, I'm pretty tough! If I keep this up, I'm sure I'll be able to beat Kurotsugu-san and take his place as Champion soon. Oh, I almost forgot! Suzuna-chan said she was about to take her Grandfather's place as Gym leader in a few days, so send her a letter to congratulate her, okay? I really wish we could talk face-to-face, and it sucks that the Holo Caster isn't here yet… anyways, this is all for now. Write back sometime 'kay?_

_Your friend, Shirona._

Naruto just gave a small smile at the letter, he knew she just loves exploring ruins and studying myths. He was a little bummed that she already had four Badges, but shook it off since it looks like she wasn't in a particular hurry to beat their League Champion. As a kid back then, he looked up to Kurotsugu and found the guy to be a great Trainer, a little too impatient and hot-headed maybe, but a great Trainer nonetheless. He made sure to write a reply letter and a congratulatory one for Suzuna and sent them to the mailbox.

He went to bed shortly after dinner with his Pokemon. Cyllage City wasn't too far away from Ambrette Town, so he needed to make sure they all got some good rest, to prepare for a possible Gym Battle tomorrow.

**Author's Notes**

Finally updated!

I kinda had the battles with the Team Flare Grunts be one after the other and both were Double Battles. Since I felt a Single Battle wouldn't be as good for a debut, if in written form. Hopefully I kept the battles both with the Rivals and the Grunts as good as my usual.

Yes, I purposely made it so that Naruto didn't get the Snorlax and the Fossil Pokemon. Since I wanted those two to be on Calem and Serena's team.

Unlike the games which only give a vague hint about how TMs are learned, Naruto has to put some money to other things like food (for both Human and Pokemon) or when he bought the player for teaching TMs. So his plans for camping the Battle Chateau should be excusable.

Naruto's Pokemon Team

Glaceon (F) Lv.26 Item: Amulet Coin

Azuamrill (M) Lv.23 TM/Breed moves: Aqua Jet and Return

Charmeleon (M) Lv.21 TM/Breed moves: Metal Claw, Hone Claws and Shadow Claw

Espurr (F) Lv.19 TM moves: Protect

Names:

Kurotsugu - Palmer


End file.
